


Decade

by Creativeanon



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cop Katya, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Mention of Death, Mention of Physical Abuse, Mention of an Overdose, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paramedic Trixie, Past Drug Use, Police Procedural, Smut, Sounds more intense than it is, Time Jump, cis females, mention of foster care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativeanon/pseuds/Creativeanon
Summary: “Not an issue Beatrice” Katya is proud of herself at how professional that came out.“Trixie” she corrects“Sorry?”“I haven’t had someone call me Beatrice in years. Trixie” She smiles slightlyxxxTrixie is a Med Student and Katya is a Traffic Patrol Officer in 2009Tixie is a Paramedic and Katya is a Detective in 2019Here's what happens in between.





	1. 94' Emerald Green Dodge Intrepid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> This idea randomly came into my head and I just had to get it down, and it ended up being a lot longer than I expected and I'm planning on making it a multi story fic depending on the response. 
> 
> I've written fanfic for a bunch of different fandoms but never Rupaul so if there is anything that i need to change please let me know! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

March 26th, 2009 

Boston Winters were always Katya’s least favourite time of the year, she was happy March was almost over and next month would be warming up with the Spring weather in full swing, however today seemed more like a day in the peak of Winter than a cool day in late March.

The heavy rain fall hit Katya’s windshield at a rapid pace, she would follow a series of droplets and watch them slide down the glass, almost as if they were racing. She found the sound of pounding rain soothing, mainly because she was warm and dry in her police cruiser. The rain always made her mind wander and overthink, she kept forgetting that she was suppose to be patrolling the vehicles driving past and instead was just overthinking her current career choice. 

Katya chose to train in the police academy after a rough couple of years following her last year of High School, she fell into a bad crowd that were very into heavy drugs and she did a lot of shit that she isn’t proud of. She would wake up in strangers stale apartments with no recollection of the last three days, her nasal cavity would burn every time she tried to inhale a deep breath and the backs of her eyes would sting from the lack of sleep. 

Violet or Pearl would stumble out of a room in the apartment, half dressed and hurrying her out of the place before the owner could wake up and ask questions. That’s what they did, they would meet random people, get high for days and then move onto the next thing, she was a sheep just following anything and anyone that would allow her to remain numb. 

She still remembers the day when it all changed for her; she was 20 years old, Katya and her “friends” were in a vintage jewellery shop, she was wandering aimlessly through the rows and rows of elegant jewellery and pins, letting her fingers graze over the smooth shiny metal of each trinket. The feeling of metal under her finger tips felt like ice, almost freezing the pad of her index finger - however this was most likely the result of whatever was in the pill that Violet gave her that morning. Remembering Violet she retracted her hand from the dainty objects and went to search for her. 

When she turned around she bumped in to a taller, older woman, who had warm brown eyes, hair that was greying all over and smooth deep skin that made her look youthful. Glancing down to the older womens name tag, Katya learnt that her name was “Raja”. 

“Is there anything I can help you with today?” Her voice was deep and almost wise. 

Katya just starred at Raja, her eyes glazing over. She shook her head from right to left, 

“N- no thanks” Katya’s voice didn’t sound like her own, it sounded old and rough, she could still feel the burning of smoke in the back of her throat from the cigarette Violet, Pearl and herself shared before entering the shop. 

She saw movement behind Raja’s left shoulder and caught Violets eye, Violet gave Katya a nod and mouthed for her to ‘keep her distracted’. 

Raja went to turn and leave but Katya reached her hand out and grasped Raja’s shoulder before she could.

“Where do you source all of the jewellery from?” Katya hurriedly asked, trying to remain calm and not as if she was purposefully distracting Raja so her friends could sneak expensive things into their large coat pockets to sell for drug money. 

Raja blinked and took a deep breath, “It’s mostly donated, most of the jewellery and expensive items are the result of a person who has passed and didn’t have anyone to give their goods to” - she paused picking up a small bee pin, it had small yellow and black stones encrusted onto it’s wings. Raja began to speak again,

“For example we got this one in last week” she held the small pin in-between her fingers, she looked longingly at it before speaking, “The woman who it belonged to was only 29, she was a foster child and never really had any real family, she dedicated her life to raising money for trouble youth and getting them employed and off the streets - the pin was given to her by one of the other kids in her foster home when she was younger” Rajas voice cracked and she visibly swallowed. 

Katya was intrigued by how Raja knew so much about the pieces in her shop, “Do you know the story for all the pieces in here?” She asked. 

Raja smiled sadly and just shook her head.

“Why this one then?” Katya wasn’t even purposely distracting her anymore, she was actually interested. 

“Because I was the kid that gave it to her” Raja’s voice broke ever so slightly “I just can’t keep it, it’s to-” her voice faded off, not finishing her sentence obviously trying to hide her emotion in front of a customer.

Katya swallowed past a lump in her throat, she knew she should stop asking questions but her intoxicated brain wasn’t getting that message. She was curious, 

“How’d she die?” Katya practically whispered 

Raja lifted her head to meet Katya’s eyes, she looked completely destroyed, she just started at the taller woman. Katya felt so small, she’d pushed too far, the woman was practically sobbing in her own shop. Then Raja sighed, 

“Drug overdos-“ 

“KAT! Let's go!” Pearl shouted, her and Violet were waiting at the door of the shop.

Katya turned back to Raja with wide eyes, like the two women waiting at the door could send Raja spiralling just with the volume of their voices. 

As Raja was wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. Grabbing the pin from Raja’s other hand, Katya secured the bee to the lapel of Raja’s coat… 

“Katya!” 

“Katya!”

“Huh?” Katya snapped out of her thoughts when her partner next to her started to snicker. She blames the fucking rain for making her absolutely lose it in her past.

“Far out Zamo, where the hell were you?” her partner Kennedy Davenport was smiling at her, shaking her head ever so slightly, “I don’t know about you but it ain’t right for me to do all the patrolling and you are just sittin’ and havin’ a day dream” 

“Sorry” Katya muttered. 

She turned her attention back to the road just in time to see an emerald green Dodge swerve slightly on the wet roads. She takes the hand break off, looks at Officer Davenport, who nods. She drives out onto the road and gets right behind the 94’ Intrepid, flashing her lights. The small car pulls up to the curb and Katya stops just behind it.

“I’ll look up the plates and you-“

“Yeah, I get it. Send the rookie cop out into the rain” Katya laughed at Kennedy who just shrugged her shoulders 

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Katya reached into the back of the patrol car and grabbed the umbrella from the back seat, she opened her door and put the umbrella up. 

Walking up to the car Katya was ready to give a lecture about maintaining focus while driving or getting off your mobile phone which everyone had their eyes constantly glued on or even having to carry out a drunk driver test. 

What Katya was not ready for was the image of a young girl, not much younger than herself; dark, wet mascara tracks smudged down her round cheeks, her bright eyes swollen and bloodshot. Her gorgeous honey coloured hair was a contrast the the grey day, tied haphazardly in a large bun on top of the girls head. Katya can see the hair tie tangling with the strands, thats going to be a bitch to get out. 

“I’m sorry Officer I-“ 

“Are you okay?” 

Katya scolded herself internally ‘Shit Katya! That’s not what the line is! Start with the reason she was pulled over, maintain a professional relationship. You’re a Cop first, then a concerned human being.’

The girl in the car is silent, she blinks some unshed tears away from her vision, nodding her head to silently answer Katya’s question. Katya wants to reach out and pull the girls hair out of the messy bun it’s in, run her fingers through the rich coloured locks to help untangle it. 

“Do you have your licence and registration on you?” Katya finally says something professional 

The blonde girl hands over the papers and Katya glances at the plastic card, she makes sure to shield the papers from the rain. 

Mattel, Beatrice Elizabeth  
23rd of August 1989 

Katya was right, only a little younger than herself and her address shows that she’s not originally from Boston, but Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She scans the card, the photo of the girl is so different to the girl sitting in front of her, the drivers licence shows a bright young woman trying to keep her smile hidden for the serious photo that she’s meant to be having taken. She has slight pink cheeks with a dust of pale freckles over her nose, her honey hair is curled to perfection in a half up, half down style. Eyes rich and twinkling with the reflection of the flash, her long neck looks pale and smooth, she’s wearing a button up blouse in the photo and Katya’s eyes begin following the neckline, down to her chest thats just peaking above where the photo is cut off. 

“Beatrice, you swerved a little back there, it could be your back tires, they do look a little run down, I would recommend getting them replaced. I can recommend a mechanic that can do it for a pretty reasonable price-“ Katya is rambling, she doesn’t know what to do. As a curious person by nature all she wants to do it ask whats wrong and see if she can help. Wipe those tear stained cheeks to see her natural pink ones come blushing through. 

The girl in the car sniffles and says something quietly but it’s so quiet Katya is unable to hear it. 

“Pardon?” Katya questions, bending down as close to the window as her umbrella will allow. 

“I’m sorry” she pauses, Katya waits her out. 

“I think I have some mascara or an eyelash or something in my eye and I was trying to get it out and I wasn’t paying attention and I must have bumped the wheel, and please don’t tell me I have to get new tires they’re so expensi-“ Her voice was rushed and eyes were filling with tears again 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just take a moment, I’m just going to check on your licence and I’ll be back in a second” Katya can’t help but sooth her, this girl is obviously having a rough day and she can’t help but sympathize. If someone showed her some empathy at 19 maybe Katya would have sorted her life out sooner. 

She opens the drivers side door, closes her umbrella and sits next to her partner, her seat squeaking slightly as she settles in the leather now with slightly damp clothes. Kennedy begins to rattle off what she found, 

“94' Emerald Green Dodge Intrepid registered to a Beatrice Mattel, plates from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Registration up to date, no outstanding tickets or fines” Kennedy pauses “What’s the deal? On her phone? Drunk? Unworthy road vehicle?” 

Katya hesitates for a moment, unsure what to tell Officer Davenport “Uh- yeah that matches her licence. She said she was distracted, she seems pretty upset. She was crying-“

“Ugh, just write her a ticket for reckless driving” Kennedy obviously was just as bored as Katya and wanted some sort of excitement, disappointed that it’s just some girl having a bad day. 

Katya nods but her stomach twists in guilt. She reaches for the pad to write up the ticket and also sneaks a tissue from the middle compartment of the car. The rain has quieted to a light sprinkle so she forgoes the umbrella. 

She pulls the car door open and walks slowly back up to the little emerald car, the sound of her police issued boots crunching on the wet gravel stop when she reaches the drivers window. Without saying a word Katya bends to eye level, which she can now that the umbrella is no longer restricting her proximity and passes the tissue into the car. 

She looks into the eyes of the driver, regretting it instantly because of how much closer she is to the young woman’s face. 

She’s beautiful, even in her very vulnerable state, the colour of her eyes are even more hazel in comparison to the red around them, her skin looks smooth and soft, the sprinkling of freckles visible on her nose and her front teeth are slightly crooked. Katya retracts he head away from the window and clears her throat. 

“Thank you” The driver whispers 

“Not an issue Beatrice” Katya is proud of herself at how professional that came out. 

“Trixie” she corrects 

“Sorry?” 

“I haven’t had someone call me Beatrice in years. Trixie” She smiles slightly 

That small turn of her lips has Katya all wound up, she wants to make her smile bigger and brighter. She glances back at the patrol car and notices that Kennedy is playing with the controls of the radio and not paying her any attention. 

Katya leans in close again, 

“Okay Trixie,” Katya pauses and the sides of Trixie's mouth turn upwards at use of her nickname. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, everybody has bad days and my partner wants me to write you up a ticket for reckless driving but I honestly don’t want to add anymore stress onto whatever you’re going through. What I am doing is extremely unprofessional and even illegal but I just wish someone would have helped me just once when I was your age.” 

Trixie was listening intently, waiting for what Katya was going to say next. 

Katya glances back at the patrol cruiser and Kennedy was still in her own world, “I’m going to suggest you take a moment before you start driving again, just a few deep breaths cause I want you to get home safe, I’m not going to issue you a ticket and your tires will be okay for a couple more months, just please only start driving again when your confident that you can maintain your focus”

Trixie’s face breaks out into a smile, a bigger and brighter one, just like Katya wanted. 

“Oh my God, thank you so, so much!” She pauses to look at her badge “Officer Zamo- Zamolo” 

Katya chuckles “Zamolodchikova”

Trixie goes to try the pronunciation again but is cut off by Katya interrupting her,

“Katya… You can call me Katya” She smiles, fuck professionalism. “Now are you sure you’re okay to get home?” 

“Yes, thank you. I’m just around the corner, I live on campus at Boston University.” 

Katya was so temped to ask what she was studying, to know anything else about her, to keep the conversation going, but she knew already that this could cost her, her job so she stood up straight. 

“Get home safe Trixie” she turned away, back towards the patrol car. 

xXx

Back at the station Katya was changing out of her uniform, folding it neatly into her duffle bag, leaving her chunky boots in her locker and unloading her gun. She pulled on her skinny black jeans, black leather ankle boots and her red knit sweater. 

She shook her shoulder length hair out of its low bun and ran her fingers through the dark roots to rid herself of any kinks. She glanced in the small locker mirror and realized that she was in desperate need for a root touch up, her roots contrasting against her light hair was a reminder of how little she does for herself. 

She huffed at the thought of her personal life or the lack of and swung her duffle bag onto her shoulder, checking she had her phone, wallet and keys in her jean pockets. She walked out of the locker rooms through the stations bullpen, waving to some other uniformed cops on her way out, exchanging “I’ll see you tomorrow”. 

Katya throws her duffle bag into the backseat of her car, and gets into the drivers seat.

She drives along a main road, however it’s quiet because it is late. Her tired brain can’t seem to stop thinking about Trixie, Katya hasn’t had much of a life since joining the police force. 

When she was in the academy there was a girl around her age that she use to mess around with but it was just sex she never felt anything for the girl. Which is the reason Katya called it quits, the girl at the academy wanted to get serious and so did Katya, but about her career, not her. 

Since graduating from the academy there have been flings and hookups, Katya dated one girl for 6 months, Brianna and she actually really liked her but then she woke up one day and told Katya that she was going back to her ex.. who was a guy. 

Katya decided after Brianna that she would focus more on her career and work her way up the ladder in the police force, one day wanting to make detective.

Katya drove further and further along the road when her stomach started to growl, realizing she hadn’t eaten since her break, six hours ago. She saw a 24hr diner coming up, it was usually filled with college kids because it was right around the corner from the Medical Campus but right now Katya could care less who was in the diner and more about what she was going to put in her stomach. 

She pulled into the parking lot and scored a spot right out front, stepping out of her car she looked across the lot. 

That’s when she saw it. 

A 94' Emerald Green Dodge Intrepid. 

Registration matching exactly what she had keyed into her patrol car earlier that day and the same back tires still slightly worse for wear. 

Katya looked back into the diner, scanning the windows to see if she could spot Trixie.

She couldn’t. 

Katya honestly thought about getting back in her car, going home and eating her dinner there. She thought that it’d be weird for Trixie to see the cop that pulled her over whilst she was crying. 

As Katya stands there and contemplates whether to leave or stay, he decision is made up for her. The door of the diner swings open and out walks Trixie, she’s not alone, next to her is a tall Asian girl who’s hand is wrapped around her shoulders. 

Katya’s frozen. What will Trixie think? That Katya stalked her? Saw her car from the road? Still wants to issue her a ticket?

She wishes the ground would just open up and swallow her whole, she wishes she was invisible, she wishes she never turned into the stupid 24 hour diner that she knew was going to be crowded with college students, no matter how late. 

“Katya?” 

Too late. Katya stares at her and smiles, inhales deeply to try and calm her racing heart. 

“Hey Trixie” her voice sounds quiet, nothing like the voice she uses when she’s pulling people over. 

They both look at each other just awkwardly standing in front of the diner. 

“Change your mind? Come to arrest me?” Trixie jokes 

Katya smiles and lets out quiet laugh, “No, I actually just finished work and was driving home and realised how hungry I was, so just thought I’d pull in for a late dinner” 

“Late? It’s 11 o’clock!” 

Katya just smiles sheepishly, she makes eye contact with the Asian girl whose arm has since dropped off from around Trixie’s shoulder. She’s eyeing them closely, like she’s watching a tennis match waiting for someone to break. 

Katya looks at Trixie, in the dim street light of the diner parking lot and she is beaming, her eyes have returned to their doe eyed shape, no longer swollen and red. Her round cheeks are mascara free and pink slightly from the cold, her honey hair is dry, untangled and curled perfectly to frame her face. Her lips are perked upwards instead of trembling, she spends a little too long with her eyes focused on Trixie’s lips. Katya’s staring at her… but so is Trixie. 

A throat clearing bursts their bubble. 

“Sorry! This is Kim, she’s my roommate and makeshift therapist” Trixie jokes 

Katya reaches out a hand and Kim shakes it, she tall and a little awkward in taking Katya’s hand. 

“So you're the cop” Her sentence starts out with a heavy lisp on the ’s’.

Katya’s eyes shoot to Trixie, fuck if she told Kim that she let her get away without a ticket she would be screwed.

“I know you said she was hot Trix, but a $400 fine for driving with “unworthy” tires is messed up” 

Katya released a breath when she realized that Trixie lied for her- wait, did she just say hot? 

Trixie’s cheeks are flaming red, her eyes burning a hole into the side of Kim’s head, eyes completely averted away from Katya’s stare. 

“Well I’m gonna wait in the car” Kim walks off the other side of the parking lot and sits in the passenger side of the car. Their eyes both follow Kim to the car and when the door shuts Katya looks back at Trixie, who is still refusing to make eye contact. 

“Thank you” Katya pauses and waits for Trixie to look at her, it takes a moment but then her gaze finally lifts “For telling her I fined you” Katya chuckles. 

“Oh, no problem, I was honestly just venting about my day to her and I mentioned I got pulled over and then she started asking questions…” Trixie explained 

“Thank you as well…” 

Katya hesitated on whether or not to say it, but then Trixie was looking at her with the cutest confused face, a small crease in between her light brows.

“For saying I was hot” She smirked. 

Trixie groaned “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I’m going to kill her” she hid her face into her hands 

“No don’t apologize, if it makes you feel any better I think you’re pretty hot too”. Holy shit! Where did that confidence come from Katya thought. She didn’t regret it though, not when she saw Trixie’s face split into a smile and her pull her bottom lip between her teeth trying to suppress just how big the smile was. 

“I’m glad to see your happier than today” Katya doesn’t know if it right for her to bring it up, but she honestly is happy that Trixie is smiling, giggling and even shy. 

“Yeah it was a rough day, thanks again for not making it worse” 

Katya nods and knows that the conversation needs to end - Her roommate is in the car waiting, she’s had a rough day and it’s past 11 o’clock. She doesn’t want to though, she wants to ask her more about her day, her life. Invite her in for a late, late dinner and ask what she is studying and listen to anything else that she’s willing to share with her. 

“Well I’m going to grab myself some dinner, I should let you get home” Katya is waiting, praying for something to happen. 

Trixie nods but doesn’t move. Katya goes to step around her and enter the diner when Trixie grabs the sleeve of her sweater, just above the elbow. She can feel her slender fingers loosely on her sleeve and she wishes right now she wasn’t wearing a long sleeve sweater so she could feel Trixie’s skin against hers. 

“If I ever wanted to call you, you know to get my tires fixed…” Trixie trailed off but kept her eyes locked on Katya’s. 

Katya smiled. Hard. Trixie passed her flip phone to Katya and she entered her number in. 

She passed her phone back “I’ll see you later Trixie” 

“Bye Katya” 

Trixie turned towards her little 94' Emerald Green Dodge Intrepid and Katya walks towards the diner door.


	2. The Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Trixie is not far from the car, Katya hops out to open the passenger door. 
> 
> “What I’m not sitting in the back handcuffed?” She offers playfully 
> 
> If Trixie is giving her something to play with, she’ll play right back. “Thought I might save that for next time”.

March 31st, 2009 

It had been four days since Katya saw Trixie at the diner, she’d given her number, said goodbye and walked into the diner. 

Four days and Katya is still kicking herself for not getting Trixie’s number, she’s heard nothing from the girl. 

When phones first got big Katya didn’t think she’d need one, she was in High School and saw her friends daily, she used the internet on her computer and called people off the landline if she needed to, twisting the long cord through her long fingers. 

However the last four days Katya has been attached to her phone, jumping every time it vibrates or makes a sound thinking that this has to be her. Squeezing her eyes tight and flipping the screen up, sighing cause this time and every time she’s left disappointed. 

Katya had a night shift last night, starting at 9 o’clock at night, only finishing now in the early hours of Saturday morning. She spent her Friday night patrolling a particularly busy street around the corner from a bar. She had dealt with stupid drunk men and women all night, yelling when they thought they were speaking at an average sound level. Tripping over themselves when they believed they were walking in a complete straight line - standing way to close to the side of the road with oncoming traffic. Some people even stupid enough to get behind the wheel of a car, which is what angered Katya the most.

She just couldn’t understand, sure go out get fucked up and put yourself in danger but for the love of God don’t get in a vehicle and put other peoples lives at risk. She blames this on one of her first night shifts that she did with Officer Davenport, she assumes this is the reason they got pretty close rather quickly. 

 

It was 2006 and she was fresh out of the academy, her and Kennedy were on patrol on the outskirts of town near the local bars. She saw a car up the road turn off suddenly when they saw the red and blue lights. Kennedy was currently breathalyzing a young guy driving him and his friends in the direction of the bar and she didn’t see the car turn off. 

Katya didn’t mention it to Kennedy. 

Katya heard a voice over the radio about fifteen minutes later calling patrol officers to a scene to assist with traffic. Kennedy responded that they were in the area and on their way. 

When Katya pulled up to the flashing lights she could feel her stomach rising into her throat. 

The car.

The one that pulled off the road. It was almost unrecognisable, completely shattered and dented. Practically wrapped around the street pole. 

She stood there, frozen. It was her fault. She should have realised that they turned off to avoid the cops because they were drunk. 

Her heart racing, brow sweating and fingers trembling. 

She felt her partners hand on her shoulder 

“Officer Zamo?” Katya couldn’t even respond, the ringing in her ears was too loud. “Katya?”  
Katya could hear her trying to get her attention but was unable to even look at her. 

This was all her fault. 

She didn’t realize but she’d muttered that out loud under her breath. 

“What’s your fault? Katya? Talk to me?” 

Katya doesn’t really know what happened after that, she remembers Kennedy telling her to sit in the patrol car as she requested back up for another team to respond.

Kennedy comforted her that night, she explained that it was not at all Katya’s fault. It was the persons choice to get behind the wheel of that car after drinking, it was that person who decided to avoid the cops. 

But Katya couldn’t help put herself in the shoes of the victim, that the choice wasn’t really theirs at all, if they were anything like her when she was 19 she had no control. 

It’s one of the many reason Katya gave up drinking, she had an addictive personality, drugs, alcohol, even people. She hadn’t touched drugs since the trip to Raja’s antique shop, the day after her visit she tried to have a logical conversation with Violet and Pearl but they could of cared less. A couple of weeks later she admitted herself into the Boston Rehabilitation centre.

Kennedy made it clear to Katya that they were out there ready to help people, but theres not much you can do when people don’t want to be helped. 

Cops are heroes, but they’re not super heroes.

 

All Katya wanted to do right now was drive home, eat breakfast which will technically be her dinner, have a shower and let sleep drown her. 

She throws her uniform into her duffle bag, not bothered to fold it neatly. She gets into her Boston PD sweatshirt and slides her old black leggings on, slips her sore feet into her joggers and leaves the locker room. 

Katya is almost home when she realizes she didn’t check her phone, after every shift this week it’s been the first thing she's done. She doesn’t know if she should be happy that she’s not relying on a message from a girl she hardly knows, or sad that the girl she hardly knows really just wanted her number for a tire recommendation. 

She opens her apartment door, drops her bag off to the side and heads straight for her bathroom. 

Just under an hour later Katya is fed, showered and ready for bed, the sun is just starting to rise and she thanks the landlord that her apartment has heavy, blockout curtains. She grabs her bag from the entry, puts her uniform in the wash, leaver her wallet and keys on the hall table and plugs her phone into the charger in the kitchen. 

That’s when she notices the small notification alerting her she has two new messages. 

 

Received: March 30th at 11.23pm  
“Hey Katya, its Trixie.. the 94' Emerald Green Dodge Intrepid” 

 

Her heart sinks a little at the message before she remembers that she had two notifications, quickly flicking to the next one.

 

Received: March 30th at 11.24pm  
“I hope this doesn’t interrupt you at work or anything, but I was wondering if you were free sometime this weekend?”

 

She felt her heart beat pick up. She started frantically typing out a reply 

‘Hey 94' Emerald Green Dodge Intrepid’

No thats not funny, that’s stupid Katya, she backspaces and tries again. 

‘Hi Trixie, glad to hear from you’ 

Ugh no, she’s not a friend you haven’t caught up with in months. 

She signs and tries one more time, types our her message and before overthinking it she hits send. 

 

Sent: March 31st at 6.42am  
“Hey Trixie, sorry I didn’t reply last night, I was on the night shift. I actually have this weekend free, I don’t go back in until Monday afternoon”

 

Katya watches the screen, willing a reply, but it doesn’t come. She flips her phone closed and goes to lay in her bed, suddenly sleep is the last thing on he mind. Trixie actually messaged her and it’s wasn’t about tires. She gives into her thoughts that she’s pushed away for the last four days. She remembers Trixie’s honey hair, the golden strands framing her round face so beautifully. She thinks about her eyes and that when she first saw them were red and swollen but the second time in the dimly lit parking lot they were sparkling and almost flirtatious. Then Katya remembers her lips, that she was staring at for too long to be friendly. She wants to kiss Trixie, let those plump glossy lips glide over hers, slide Trixie’s slightly pouty bottom lip in between her teeth and then instantly sooth it with her tongue. 

Katya doesn’t know when she fell asleep but it was with the thought of Trixie’s lips on hers. 

xXx

Katya wakes hours later unsure of how long she’s been asleep and what time it is. She stretches out her limbs and hears her joints pop, releasing the pressure. 

Walking towards the kitchen she can see that it is around two, the warm afternoon sun is shining through her open window in the living room. She slept for about seven hours which is more than what she usually sleeps after a night shift. She feel refreshed and happy, she hasn’t felt this content in a while. 

She reaches over the laminate counter top and picks up her flip phone - silently praying that Trixie has replied. To her surprise it wasn’t long after she'd sent her message this morning that Trixie shot one back. 

Damn if Katya had only waited a little bit longer for her to reply they could have had an actual flowing conversation instead of this back and forth. 

 

Received: March 31st at 7.03am  
“That makes sense, no one in their right mind would send a text before 7am on a Saturday!I don’t want to bug you on your weekend off but I was wondering if you're free tonight or tomorrow, we could talk about those tires over a drink?  
Let me know what suits you best” 

 

Drink. Tires. Katya was unsure if the mention of tires was to ease her own nerves on asking her out, but she honestly doesn’t care. She wants to talk to Trixie again, be in her presence without the looming concept of time. No traffic patrolling to get back to, no roommates waiting in cars, no empty stomach begging for food. Just the two of them, chatting over a drink on a cool almost Spring night. 

 

Sent: March 31st at 1.59pm  
“This sounds great, I’m free either tonight or tomorrow  
I’m also replying at 2pm on a Saturday, seven hours after your message because this is technically my morning”

 

Katya sends the message and begins boiling the kettle. 

Her phone starts vibrating on the counter, she checks the ID and her heart leaps, subconsciously fixing her hair Katya answers her cellphone. 

“Hey”

“Hi sorry but the texting was getting annoying and since I know your awake and not at work, I thought I’d just call you” Trixie pauses “I hope that’s okay!”

She chuckles into the phone, Trixie's voice in Katya’s still sleepy state is dreamy, her voice filtering through the speakers of the phone is something that she could get use to. 

“No, no problem, it’s easier to talk than text” Katya remembers that she has to reply and not just sit their listening to Trixie’s soft breaths through the phone. 

“If you're free tonight I was thinking we could go to Hive Bar down near the main strip for a drink? I can swing by and pick you up?” Trixie offers. 

“No I’m too out of the way, Hive Bar is right near the University, I’ll swing by and get you” 

If Katya drives she can then hopefully avoid the question about why she doesn’t drink for a little longer. 

“Okay, pick me up at seven? I’m in the A block dorms” 

Katya is about to reply with a confirmation when she hears some shuffling on Trixie’s end of the phone. She quietly hears Trixie shush someone but whoever she tells to be silent doesn’t get the message. 

“Is that the cop?” She hears faintly. 

Katya grins. 

“Bob! Far out, I said shut up!” It’s muffled, like Trixie has taken the phone away from her face and covered it.  
“Sorry, it’s my other roommate who isn’t actually my roommate but spends more time in my dorm than their own” She says it with a pointed tone, like it was said to Katya but directed to the person in the room with her. 

Katya just laughs quietly “Perfect, pick you up at seven?” 

“Can’t wait” 

With that, the call ends. 

The reality of the situation hits Katya about 10 minutes later when she realizes that she’s agreed to go out for drinks with a girl she is really into, still unsure of whether she’s even gay. 

She begins to spiral, sabotaging the night before it’s even begun. She thinks that maybe Trixie honestly does want to just talk about fucking tires, but then why would she tell both Kim and her other fake roommate who she thinks is named Bob, about the “cop” she met. Why did it take her four days to text her. Maybe the day Katya met her she was crying about an ex and now they’re back together and Trixie just wants to make a new friend. 

Katya laid motionless on her bed, letting her thoughts consume her. The worse possible outcomes filling her mind, she blinks them away, tries to imagines Trixie’s soft face in the lighting of the parking lot, the panic in her eyes when Kim told her that Trixie referred to her as hot, the way her delicate fingers wrapped loosely around Katyas favourite red sweater, the swing of her hips when she was walking across the lot back to her parked car. 

Fuck it. She’s worth it. 

The rest of the afternoon goes by slowly, it’s about half past five before she starts thinking about getting ready. She has another shower except this time she makes sure to shave everywhere on her body, not assuming something will happen tonight between her and Trixie, but just in case.

Stepping out of the shower she takes a long look in the mirror. Katya has an obsessive personality, that has been clear to her since sixth grade when the movie Contact came out and she made ‘Get to know Jodie Foster’ cards and handed them out to her classmates so she would have more people to talk to about the actress. 

Her obsessive personality has been a downfall for a lot of her life but she honestly thinks that if she found someone to give herself to completely she’d make them happy. She loves to dote, care and help people, it’s one of the main reasons she became a cop. She’s just scared to open up because once she tells them about her past, she thinks they’ll want nothing to do with a recovered drug addict that could possibly relapse at any moment. 

Katya’s constant self doubt is only fuelled by the large amount of time that she spends alone, it’ll be good to get out tonight, even if Trixie ends up being just a friend. 

 

xXx 

 

Trixie as a friend is a thought that leaves her mind the instant she sees Trixie walk out of the A block dorm building at 7.01pm on Saturday night. 

Her silky gold hair is in loose waves that are cascading down her back and around her shoulders. Her shoulders are bare, glistening and smooth, her collarbones disappearing under the neckline of her halter-neck dress. The small strap that wraps around her neck holding up the dress looks too thin, like it could snap and expose her whole upper half. The blush dress is tight fitting around her breasts, although there’s no cleavage Katya’s mouth goes dry at the sight of the fabric straining across her chest. It flows down from the waist, finishing just above her knee, it’s modest, cute. 

Then she turns around to quickly check she’s closed the door of the building properly, Katya sees the back of the dress, or lack there of. It’s completely backless in a wide V shape all the way down to her cinched waist and Katya literally feels her mouth turn into the Sahara desert. 

When Trixie is not far from the car, Katya hops out to open the passenger door. 

“What I’m not sitting in the back handcuffed?” She offers playfully 

If Trixie is giving her something to play with, she’ll play right back. “Thought I might save that for next time” 

Trixie blushes, places her hand on Katya’s bicep thats currently resting against the top of the open car door and leans in to kiss her cheek. 

“Thanks for picking me up” with that she slides into the car. 

Katya is surrounded by her sweet floral sent that comes and goes too quickly, she takes a deep breath before entering the drivers side again. 

 

The drive from Trixie’s dorm to the bar is short, however they are already having a full conversation about Trixie’s studies. In which Katya finds out she’s studying medicine, she’s so intrigued by this woman that she could literally just drive around all night and listen to her talk. 

Katya asks her about her degree and what she wants to specialize in, however Trixie tries to avoid the topic by asking Katya how she got into the police force, something Katya would rather avoid.

Katya tells Trixie that it’s because she wanted to help people. Which is no lie, but also not the whole truth. 

Katya’s leather skirt keeps riding up as she changes her foot from the gas to the brake, sliding over her stockings from the lack of friction. She keeps subtly trying to pull it back down but fails every time, she’s relieved when she finally spots the bar. 

They get to Hive Bar and it’s packed, thankfully they find a high table with stools, outside in the corner away from the live band so they can actually hear each other. Trixie choses to sit next to her and not across from her. Interesting. 

“I’ll get us some drinks” Katya offers before Trixie can. 

Trixie tries to fight with Katya about paying but Katya stands her ground and about four minutes later is returning with a glass of rosé for Trixie and for herself, a lemonade with lime to make it look more exciting. 

They sip happily and ask about each others days or in Katya’s case, night. The conversation is flowing easy and they keep laughing so hard Katya is sure she’s smudged her makeup from wiping happy tears away. 

“You know you just broke the law?” Trixie questions with a knowing smile on her glossy lips 

Katya just raises an eyebrow in question. 

“You bought a minor alcohol” Trixie jokingly whispers 

It takes a second for it to register but then realization hits Katya. “Oh my God you’re not 21!”

“Shhhhh, jeez Katya say it louder, I don’t think the security heard you” Trixie laughs, knowing it’s too loud for anyone not at their table to hear. 

Katya laughs but she feels uneasy. 

Twice. She’s broken the law twice for this girl in under a week, once unintentionally, but still. 

Katya can’t help thinking that she would do it again in a heartbeat if Trixie promised to look at her the way she is right now. The conversation then turns into a discussion about age, Katya already knowing Trixie’s age from her drivers licence confirms that she is 19 at the moment but is turning 20 in August. Trixie learns that Katya is 23 but is turning 24 at the start of May. 

Sitting in the high bar stool Katya is struggling with her skirt again, the fucking stockings not giving the skirt any grip, she should have just gone without them and dealt with the cold air on her legs. 

“Hairspray” Trixie mutters 

“Sorry?” Katya questions, taking a quick glance in Trixie’s direction

Trixie’s eyes are planted firmly on Katya’s thighs. “You were playing with your skirt in the car too, they say if you spay hairspray on your stockings when wearing a tight skirt I’ll stop it from riding up” 

Katya hums, she definitely has a flush on her cheeks from the comment, obviously not being as subtle as she thought, “I’ll have to remember that” she mumbles. 

“Or not” Trixie says confidently, eyes flicking down to Katya’s skirt that is so far up her thighs that Trixie is most definitely getting an eye full from her angle. Katya’s blush deepens. 

Katya has a coat with her incase it got cold that’s currently resting over the stool next to her, she’s temped to throw it over her lap so she can forget about the darn skirt riding up. However Trixie’s eyes keep falling to Katya’s lap and then quickly darting away, with her bottom lip pulled between her slightly crooked teeth like she’s been caught. Katya doesn’t want to admit it but she likes the attention, so she leaves her coat on the chair and changes the topic of conversation. 

They’ve been at the bar for a while now, the sun has long since set and after the rosé incident Katya and Trixie have both got lemonades in front of them, Trixie never asked about Katya not having an alcoholic drink. 

“Sorry it took me so long to message you” Trixie states while swirling her straw in her glass, not making eye contact. 

Katya is about to assure her that it’s fine and she’s just glad she messaged her at all but Trixie cuts her off. 

“It’s been a rough couple of days” she pauses, like she’s debating on whether or not to share her week with Katya. To prompt her Katya reaches out her hand and places it on her forearm, Trixie’s skin is so smooth, the soft hairs tickle her finger tips as she absentmindedly starts rubbing gentle circles with her thumb, her creamy skin warming up under Katya’s ministrations. 

“The day you met me was probably the worst. I’m on a scholarship at the moment to study at Boston University and I had a meeting with the school that day and they told me they are considering revoking my scholarship because I wasn’t meeting the criteria, some shit about extracurricular activities and my grades. I drove so far out without a single tear shed and then on the drive back to campus is all just hit me and I was a mess ” 

Trixie pauses and lifts her gaze to meet Katyas. 

“My grades aren’t the best that I know they could be, I’ve just got a lot on my mind…” Trixie breaks eye contact and starts swiping her finger through the watermark on the table that her lemonade has left. 

“And as for extracurricular activities, living out of home while trying to study medicine full time is impossible unless you have a job, which I do and my Boss is an asshole who thinks the whole world revolves around his shitty little shop.”

“I’m really glad I didn’t give you a ticket that day” Katya laughs  
Trixie smiles and places her hand over Katya’s thats still resting on her forearm. “Sorry for just blurting that out, I’m sure you don’t really care about college drama” 

“No quite the opposite actually, I never got to experience it so I’m more than happy to listen… about anything, not just college. Even if it’s just to talk about some of that stuff thats on your mind. Might take some of the workload off Kim” Katya jokes, remembering that Trixie referred to her as her makeshift therapist. 

Trixie’s smile widens at the thought of Katya remembering her friend that she met only once. 

“How’d you two meet?” Katya could listen to Trixie all night, so she keeps asking, prompting, agreeing, anything to keep Trixie talking, her strong voice that’s still laced with her southern twang, it makes Katya’s insides melt. 

“We were put in the same dorm last year and honestly we just bonded over the fact that we both got stuck doing Medicine when neither of us really wanted to. She comes from a really strict Korean family but she’s super into fashion, so she’s been doing side classes secretly. She’s amazing, feels like family to me, she actually helped me with coming out last year” 

A confirmation, all that stressing beforehand totally unnecessary. 

“You don’t want to do medicine?” Katya asks calmly without showing excitement over the new development.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong Medicine is amazing career opportunity and the work would be so rewarding, but I always wanted to be a Paramedic. There would never be an expected day, everything is so fast paced and intense and I just think that suits me” She shrugs. 

“Now can we please stop talking about me, why a cop? And don’t just say cause you want to help people” 

“Same reason as you I guess there's never an expected day, it’s super fast paced and intense… being a traffic patrol officer” Katya’s voice is laced with sarcasm towards the end of her sentence.

Trixie loses it, she lets out a laugh that is really just a scream and lifts her hands up to cover her mouth the instant the noise escapes. It’s then it’s Katya’s turn to start cracking up at Trixie’s actions. 

The rest of the night is light and fun, both having said so much but saying so little at the same time. Katya knew there was more to know about Trixie but she was also confident that she has time to crack her and get to know everything about her. Katya knew there were also things she needed to disclose about herself but for now she left it. 

They leave Hive Bar just before twelve and as they’re walking back to Katya’s car she can see Trixie has goosebumps starting to litter her pale arms and it has become obvious with the chill in the air, that she’s not wearing a bra. Katya doesn’t even ask, barely has time to register what she’s doing before she’s placing her coat around Trixie’s shoulders. 

Trixie tried to argue “No Katya it’s cold, you wear it. You were the smart one who actually thought to bring it with you” she goes to shrug it off but Katya turns to face her before she can and grips the lapels, keeping it snug on Tixie’s body. 

“I have long sleeves on and stockings, you’re practically naked from the waist up” 

Trixie shivers and Katya is sure that it wasn’t because of the weather. She darts her eyes down to Trixie’s lips, they were painted with a sparkly lip gloss when she got into her car hours before, now they’re bare and pink from the cold.

Trixie brings her hand up to latch onto the crook of Katya’s elbow, the other is hesitating around her waist. 

They’re both standing there, mere inches away from the entrance to Hive, just staring at one another face, lips, eyes. Katya’s hands still firmly on the lapels of her coat, she tugs on them lightly and Trixie follows the movement forward, Trixie’s eyes are on Katya’s lips and she subconsciously darts her tongue out to wet them. They are almost the exact same hight, Katya thanks her lucky stars that she decided to wear her heeled boots instead of her Dr. Martens, making her the slightest bit taller than Trixie in her pristine white tennis shoes. 

Neither of them really initiate it but as soon as their lips touch a quiet squeak leaves Trixie’s mouth and it has Katya taking control, she tilts her head to the side slightly to allow the kiss to deepen.  
She takes Trixie’s bottom lip between her two and sucks softly, she feels Trixie’s knees buckle a bit and then rest her hand on Katya’s hip, squeezing it. 

One of Katya’s hands sneaks up past the lapel and into Trixie’s honey waves just at the base of her neck, she feels the thin strap around her neck and realizes it is tied into a neat bow at the back, God she could just pull on it and it would unravel, revealing her whole upper body. 

The thought makes Katya open her mouth slightly and pushing her tongue past Trixie’s lips. Trixie moans at the intrusion and slides her tongue along Katya’s in approval. 

It turned heavier than Katya expected, she drags her hand back to the lapel of the coat around Trixie and pulls away, she internally cheers when Trixie chases her lips, eye still closed as if she wasn’t ready for the kiss to end. 

Trixie opens her eyes, her cheeks glowing with redness and lips slightly swollen, Katya smiles to herself knowing that she was the cause. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story.  
> The feedback was so overwhelmingly positive on my last chapter, I loved reading all your comments!
> 
> I'm planning on updating this weekly. 
> 
> As always let me know what you thought in the comments. 
> 
> C x


	3. Room 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ditched dinner not long after in search for comfort food in the form of ice cream. 
> 
> Katya was so tempted to lick the melted pink liquid at the corner of Trixie’s mouth that was drying quickly due to her obliviousness. Instead she reached out her thumb and gently wiped it off, finger lingering over her delicious lips that she so craved to taste again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly 2009 was only meant to be a couple of chapters but I'm really enjoying writing the budding relationship stuff.  
> Also I'm going to probably start the time jumps throughout the 'Decade' after chapter 4! 
> 
> Trigger Warning/Disclaimer:  
> I did brush over some serious conversations that could have been had in this chapter. I did this because I don’t claim to know anything about abuse, whether that’s substance abuse or physical abuse. I tired to keep it vague to avoid triggering individuals who may have had personal experiences with abuse (physical or substance).  
> I would like to keep this story mostly positive, I feel I just needed some of these conversation to of been had to establish these characters. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

April 10th 2009

It’d been under two weeks since Katya and Trixie went to The Hive and Trixie is falling. Hard. 

The stereotype that lesbians fall in love quickly had never once applied to Trixie in her life, it took her a long time to open up to someone, to trust them and show them her weird quirks and humour. But the three days after she kissed Katya outside of The Hive all she wanted to do was kiss her again. Push her choppy blonde bangs out of her eyes, run her hand along her sharp jaw and lean in, pressing their bodies together.

Since that night at the Hive they’d seen each other three more times, each more memorable, more intense and more serious.

 

They’ve learnt a lot about one another, it was a Thursday almost a week after their date at Hive when they caught up again. A simple coffee date which Katya had asked her out on and it was when Katya disclosed her past with drugs and alcohol, she was nervous, palms sweating and voice trembling as the words and stories left her lips. 

Stories that made Trixie’s eyes wet.  
I would wake up with no recollection of the last three days, I just wanted to remain numb.

Words that broke Trixie’s heart.

I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore, knowing what you know now. Trixie held her hands across the table the entire time, Katya’s eyes welled and her already husky voice would brake, she would pause and try to calm her breathing, Trixie didn’t rush her. She sat patiently and listened intently. They went their seperate ways after a long embrace outside of the cafe, Katya allowing Trixie to decide how she felt, the ball in her court. 

Katya expressed that she likes to tell people about her past pretty early on because she likes them to know about it sooner rather than later. Trixie understood this, she was protecting herself, she didn’t allow anyone close enough, didn’t allow herself to begin feeling for them until they knew her past. 

That night Trixie messaged her instantly not wanting Katya to doubt her intentions. In all honesty the more Katya opened up to her and trusted her by sharing her past made Trixie more invested. Katya was so open with her - it made her want to do the same.

Trixie had told her about her shitty day when they met, but she left the main detail out. Her home life back in Wisconsin.

 

The text conversations and late night phone calls are light and fun, Trixie has learn’t how to spell and pronounce Katya’s last name. Katya learn’t that Trixie can play the guitar - she was even more impressed when Trixie put the phone on speaker and played her something. Katya could faintly hear her softly singing every so often when she got really into the music, her country twang she tries so hard to hide in front of people coming out stronger when she sings.

 

They met again on the Saturday night, Trixie made reservations at an Italian restaurant that a girl from Kims fashion class had suggested. 

Katya was clad in a red silk mid-length dress with lipstick to match, her tan shoulders and neck were exposed as her blonde waves were pulled back into a rather gothic looking hair clip. If she didn’t keep catching Katya staring at her with her bedroom eyes Trixie would of felt inadequate in her pastel blue wrap dress. 

Trixie wanted to sink her teeth into the muscle between Katya’s neck and shoulder, it was taunting her, tensing every time Katya leant over to refill her glass. She was beautiful and Trixie was having a hard time focussing on anything but her. 

Until she jokingly thanked Trixie for not running from her, it made Trixie’s mind whirl thinking that maybe she wouldn’t handle her broken past and family issues as well as Trixie had taken Katyas. 

Katya could tell straight away that something had changed and questioned Trixie if she’d done something wrong. 

It was word vomit from then on, Katya’s pasta went cold as she looked at Trixie with sadness in her eyes, her stormy blue eyes not filled with pity but sympathy. 

She remembers hearing Katya’s audible gasp when she said; 

I really just accepted the scholarship because I knew it was my ticket out of Wisconsin. My Step-Dad was super abusive and I was over it. 

Katya hated hearing about Trixie’s life pre-Boston, how she was removed from her home by the police when she was fifteen, how she didn’t really have a clear perception of the abuse because it was all she knew and the reason she was so reluctant to come out was because of the homophobic slurs the she was surrounded by growing up.

Katya wishes she could of protected her, shield her from the harsh realities she had to face too early on in life. 

They ditched dinner not long after in search for comfort food in the form of ice cream. 

Katya was so tempted to lick the melted pink liquid at the corner of Trixie’s mouth that was drying quickly due to her obliviousness. Instead she reached out her thumb and gently wiped it off, finger lingering over her delicious lips that she so craved to taste again.

However the timing wasn’t right, it had been an emotional night and Katya wasn’t going to take advantage of her whilst in a vulnerable state, no matter the look of disappointment in Trixie’s eyes when she pulled her thumb away from her mouth, instantly missing the warm breath that was tickling the pad of her finger. 

 

The last time they saw each other was last night. 

Katya had finished her shift and was ready to check her phone, ready to reply to Trixie who she is sure would of messaged her over the last couple of hours. 

Her heart sunk when there is no messages from the one person she wanted, however there was a message from an unknown number.

 

Received: April 9th at 5.47pm  
“Hey Katya, I got your number from Trixie’s phone.  
Is there any chance you can swing by the dorms tonight when you finish work?I have class tonight and I don’t think Trixie should be alone. 

It’s Kim by the way.”

 

Katya was confused at first and then a pang of worry shot through her, her stomach churned like she was going to be sick, she got a lump in her throat that she couldn’t get rid of, her hands were clammy, the feeling of the device beginning to slip through her fingers threw her back into reality. She didn’t even change out of her uniform, practically sprinting to her car, duffle bag in hand. 

During the drive Katya began to stress even more, the fact that Trixie hadn’t texted her at all today was odd, considering they have had ongoing conversations via text since their first date. Also the tone of Kim’s message seemed like Katya should of known why Trixie shouldn’t have been alone, but Katya comes up blank as to what the reason could possibly of been. 

Unless it was her. 

No then Kim wouldn’t of asked her to go see her. Should she have messaged Trixie saying she was on her way over? Too late, she pulled up outside of the A block dorms and got out of the car. 

Some of the students eyes linger on her, she realized it was because they were college kids and she was still in her uniform. 

Katya pulled the front door open, straight to the stairs taking them two at a time. She remembered Trixie telling her that she was in room 6 and Bob was in room 9. She remembered this because she made a juvenile joke about 69 which backfired on her when Trixie said she’d always wanted to try it. 

Not now Katya. 

She knocked tentatively on the door. Nothing. 

She tried again and still got nothing. 

“Trixie?” It’s quiet, but she knew if someone was in there they’d hear. There was movement behind the dark maple wood and before she had time to identify it the door was opening. She was met with a Trixie that she’d seen before, not even a month prior. 

Red and puffy eyes, tangled hair, wet cheeks and trembling lips. Katya’s heart broke at the sight, a lot more that it did the first time. She’d gotten to know this girl and she’d allowed this girl to get to know her in all her broken glory. She feels so different when she’s with Trixie, she laughs like a maniac, jokes like a teenage boy and is so unbelievably captivated by her beauty she forgets about the others around them. 

“Kat? Wh- What are you doing here?”

She was dressed in what looked like her pyjamas, tiny pink sleep shorts that only peak out slightly from underneath her oversized Dolly Parton tour shirt. Katya scolded herself for not messaging, she hadn’t even invited her in past the threshold of the door but she could see boxes on the floor. 

“Kim messaged me, Trix are you okay?” She couldn’t think about anything else but holding Trixie, comforting her, kissing away her tears and trying to make her scream with laughter. She hesitantly reached out her hand to cup Trixie’s elbow - she was ready for rejection, to be pushed away.

But it didn’t come, instead Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya’s neck and pulled her into an embrace in the doorway of room number 6. She slid her hands around Trixie's hips to settle on her back and tighten her grip. She could feel her warm tears on her neck, falling from Trixie’s eyes and landing on her collar, turning her already dark navy uniform black. 

Katya could hear people coming up the stairs, wanting to give Trixie her privacy she gently guided her back into the room and shut the door behind them with one hand. 

The arms around Katya did not untangled themselves, the face that was buried into the crook of her neck remained there, the sobs of the girl in front of her didn’t stop but they turned to quiet sniffs, tears streaming silently. 

It’s was hard to believe that they met one another less than a month ago, paths crossing as a result of a series of unfortunate events, leading them to both be there on that highway, in that rainfall, in that exact moment. 

They both held onto each other for different reasons. 

Katya practically held all of Trixie’s weight, she felt limp like all of her energy was put into the tears tumbling out of her dark eyes. Katya would hold her for as long as she needed, as long as she wanted. She was happy she could help her in some way, even if it was just to be a shoulder to cry on. So she held Trixie. Close.

Trixie could feel one of Katya’s strong arms wrapped around her back, keeping her up. The other ran up and down her spine, occasionally resting on the back of her head in an effort to sooth her. She would turn her head every so often to place shy but reassuring kisses along Trixie’s hairline. 

The room fell silent as Trixie’s tears subsided and her sniffs became less frequent, their breaths synced up and heartbeats began beating in time with one another. 

Trixie lifted her head and Katya missed her warmth instantly, she glanced into her watery eyes and brought her hand up to her cheek to wipe away the escaped tears. Trixie shot her a closed mouth smile and it made Katya’s heart burst. 

“Thanks” It came out husky, raw. Her throat painfully dry from the sobs that wracked her body. 

Trixie seemed shy, embarrassed almost, avoiding Katya’s eyes and looking at her hands which she’ had brought between their bodies. 

“I’m sorry” It’s was so quiet, Katya thought she’d imagined it. 

Katya’s hand was still resting on the side of her face, thumb lightly brushing back and forth against her soft cheek. 

“Trix-“

“i didn’t think Kim was actually going to message you, I thought she was-” She trailed off, It didn’t sound annoyed, just shocked. 

“Do you want me here?” Katya asked, the realisation that she didn’t give Trixie the option before she had just showed up. She thought she may have crossed a line by coming here without Trixie’s knowledge, seeing her in her most vulnerable state, that she may have not been ready to show to Katya. 

Over the past two weeks they’ve emotionally revealed themselves fully to one another, opened up about their pasts, their struggles and their fears. 

But at no point did either of them cry and breakdown as much as Trixie had just done. 

Trixie nodded her head in response to Katya’s earlier question. Katya’s hand had stopped moving against Trixie’s cheek but it hadn’t fallen from its position, Trixie turned her head and placed a soft kiss to the middle of Katya’s palm as a silent thank you. 

Katya knew it was an inappropriate time to think about it, but she wants to kiss Trixie again, those soft lips against her calloused palm reminded her of the night outside of The Hive. They haven’t kissed since then and it’s driving her crazy, she’s been trying to savour the taste of Trixie but the longer it goes the more convinced she is that she had dreamt the whole thing. 

“You’re still in your uniform” her voice snapped Katya out of her thoughts

Trixie ran her finger against the glossy badge on her chest “Officer Zamolodchikova” 

She was trying to change the subject, in the short time they’d gotten to know each other, it’s insane how well Katya can read her already.

Trixie in the close proximity, slowly stroking the identification on her chest made Katya giddy but she knew she needed to stay focused, and not let Trixie’s soft hands and delicate fingers distract her. She dropped her hand from Trixie’s face.

“Trixie, it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, but I just wanna make sure you're okay?”

There was a long pause, Trixie just stroked one finger over the smooth plastic badge attached to her uniform above Katya’s right breast, she used her index finger to trace the shape of the letters. 

Trixie sighed.

“They've revoked my scholarship” Her voice was defeated, like she knew it was coming and had no control over it. 

“Oh baby” The pet name slipped out of Katya’s lips before she had time to rethink it, she pulled Trixie into her arms. 

“I’m so sorry” 

Trixie’s shoulders started to shake again and Katya didn’t know if getting her to say it out loud was a mistake, if she had pushed too far. 

“I’m not even that upset about not studying anymore, I just don’t wanna go home. Katya they’re gonna make me go home” her voice was rushed, panicked and Katya’s heart broke for her. 

She guided her to the unmade bed, avoiding the boxes on the floor and pulled her down, Trixie was practically on top of her as the bed was only a single. She wrapped her muscular arms around the other girls shaking ones and just let her cry. 

Trixie cried herself to sleep around 10, or at least Katya guessed around then as she has no way of checking because an unconscious Trixie was sleeping on her chest. She had since then kicked off her boots and was just carding her fingers through Trixie’s tangled gold waves, massaging her scalp trying to help the headache she’d developed as a result of crying. 

Kim came back to the dorms just after. Silently creeping in thinking that both Trixie and Katya were asleep. She’d gone to the desk and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, grabbed a bag hung around the door handle, stuffed some clothes in and left the room. 

Katya wondered if she should of made herself known, said hello, thanked Kim for thinking of her when Trixie was in need. But she was worried if she made any noise or moved a muscle that Trixie would wake up when she finally looked so peaceful. 

Katya doesn’t know when slumber over took her but she was woken up to the feeling of Trixie’s fingers moving along her abdomen, her nimble digits were sliding each disc through its hole. She didn’t know what to think, she was still half asleep and unsure of Trixie’s objective. 

Katya thought to herself, ‘God Trixie, please not now because I’m going to have to be the moral one who stops you because I don’t want our first time to be in your College dorm room after you’ve been crying for the better part of a day.’

“Hey, hey” Katya calmly put her hand on top of Trixie’s to stall her in her task of unbuttoning the shirt.

She was pouty and sleepy, with no trace of passion or lust in her eyes. 

“Your badges and buttons were uncomfortable” it was whiney and Katya became obsessed with needy Trixie as soon as she got to witnesses it. 

Trixie ignored Katya’s hands on hers and continued her previous task. 

Her heart skipped a beat at the image of Trixie undressing her, even with an undershirt on it was extremely intimate. She forced herself up on her hands to allow Trixie to push the article of clothing off her shoulders. 

She carefully laid it over the end of the bed and reclaimed her place back on Katya's chest. Trixie’s cheek resting on her exposed clavicle, warm breaths brushed against her bare neck, arm wrapped around her waist, Katya got goosebumps at the feeling, her chest tightened and her heart beat picked up. 

Katya was falling. Hard. 

 

Waking up on Tuesday morning in the middle of April in a College dorm made Katya slightly disorientated for a moment. Then she felt the heavy weight on her chest and looked down, eyes meeting a large blonde tangled mess, pushing it out of the way she stared at the soft face that was hidden beneath it, her round features and long lashes. They began to flutter and eventually the dark chocolate eyes that were protected by said lashes were staring up at her. 

Trixie in the morning was gorgeous, the peachiness of her skin glowed in the warmly lit room, her bouncy blonde hair gleaming in the streams of sunlight cascading through the blinds and her lips slightly dry from sleep and dehydration. 

Katya on this particular morning was looking very butch as she was still half in her uniform. Her tight tank top was stretched across her chest revealing the outlines of her sports bra, the police issued navy blue pants were not flattering however the low rise made Katya’s hips look strong and wide. It was a vast difference to the red silk dress she had on earlier in the week. 

They were both content to lay there in one another's presence, basking in the morning sun and recovering from yesterdays trauma however they were reminded quickly that this was a College dorm and the sound of students outside the door became too rambunctious to ignore. 

Trixie pushed up off of Katya, her pyjama top riding up exposing her creamy pale stomach, she pulled it down nonchalantly and brushed her fingers through her mattered hair, tying a low ponytail at the base of her neck, some tendrils of the blonde hair refusing to cooperate and left to hang around her face. 

“Thanks for staying with me last night” She smiles at Katya and her chest tightens. 

“Anytime” Her voice sounds rough from sleep, she’s never been a morning person. 

Trixie’s eyes dart around, obviously expecting to see Kim in her bed on the opposite side of the room. 

“She came in last night when you were already asleep, I think she left a note” Motioning her head to the desk that sat near their door. 

Trixie rose from the bed, joints clicking slightly from the lack of movement over the last couple of hours. 

She’s disheveled from sleep, small pink shorts almost like underwear as they’re stuck between where the tops of her thighs meet her hips, faded indents along her legs from being pressed against the sheets all night. Katya may not be a morning person but if she got to wake up with Trixie every morning that could change. 

Trixie picks up the note and giggles quietly, this sparked Katya’s interest. 

“What’d she say?” 

“Oh nothing, just that she didn’t want to interrupt, so she went to stay in Bob and Naomi’s room” 

“And that’s funny because?” Katya knew there was something else on that note, not just from the giggle that fell from Trixie’s mouth moments before but the fact that her cheeks are disobeying her cool demeanour and blushing bright pink. 

She shrugs her shoulders, turning to place the note back on the desk, Katya gets up swiftly almost tripping over her boots that were discarded haphazardly next to the bed and paces quickly towards Trixie. 

She goes to grab the note out of Trixie’s hand but she pulls it away, a playful smirk on her lips. Katya moves closer to her, pinning her against the desk slightly with her hips and reaches for the note once more but Trixie pulls it away again, letting her bottom half rest on the desk so she’s shorter than Katya. 

“For a cop I thought you’d have quicker reflexes” It’s breathy and teasing. 

Katya slips her left arm around Trixie’s back, lifting up her sleep shirt and sneaking her hand under the material. It distracts Trixie, the feeling of Katya’s strong hand on her lower back just delicately running her fingers along the waist band of her shorts, not applying enough pressure to bring their bodies flush together but enough for Trixie to feel the warmth radiating from her fingertips, wishing she’d just dip them below the band. 

And then Katya’s moving away, note in her other hand and a smug smile on her face. 

“Cops don’t just have to be quick” she taunts back, emphasising the just. 

She lifts the note to her eye line and reads the messy handwriting.

 

Hey Trix,  
Didn’t wanna wake you adorable sleeping lesbians,I’m staying at Bob & Naomi’s.  
If you need any help tomorrow lemme know. 

Kim. 

P.s.  
Hope you finally get to bang her so I can stop hearing about how bad you want to. 

 

She looks back at Trixie who’s sitting against the desk, her puffy bottom lip pulled between her crooked teeth, both hands twisting and knotting together, completely avoiding her eyes. 

Katya is internally screaming, knowing now that Trixie wants her as bad as she does, she is also highly amused at how embarrassed she looks. 

“Oh my, Beatrice Mattel…” She mocks whilst pocketing the note. 

Katya closes the space between them placing her hands on either side of Trixie’s hips on the desk, bringing their faces closer together, Trixie spreading her legs subtly to make room for her, Katya bends towards her slightly hovering above, she could see her faint freckles splashed across her nose. Katya’s eyes flickered down to Trixie’s lips, her bottom lip still caught in between her teeth, gnawing. 

Trixie was staring at Katya waiting for her to move, to do something. 

But she doesn’t and Trixie is losing her mind. 

Fuck it. 

Trixie brings her hand up to the back of Katya’s neck and roughly pulls her in, crashing their lips together. 

It’s desperate, Katya towering over her, moving her hands from the desk to Trixie’s waist and lifting her slightly so she’s sitting on the desk fully, her feet no longer on the floor. Trixie’s thick legs instinctively wrap around Katya, pulling her closer. 

Trixie is greedy in her kisses, she’s sucking Katya’s tongue into her mouth desperate to taste her, placing both hands on either side of her face to keep her there. Tilting her head she deepens the kiss and pushes her tongue into Katya’s mouth which she takes eagerly. 

Katya slips her hands back under Trixie’s shirt, rubbing them up and down her curves, thumbs meeting the underside of her boobs and then traveling back down to her hips. 

Each time Trixie thinks she’s going to go higher and take her breasts into her firm hands, but she just skims them every time and moves back down.

Trixie pulls away and grabs the hem of her sleep shirt, lifting it up and over her head throwing is in a heap on the floor, leaving her completely bare from the waist up. She makes the move to continue kissing but Katya is frozen. 

“Holy shit- Trix- “ Her hands are still on Trixie’s waist, unsure of where to move to next. 

Trixie puts her hands on top of Katya’s and moves them to her breasts, silently giving her permission. As if her removing her top wasn’t enough. 

Katya squeezes tenderly and a moan falls from Trixie’s mouth, it spurs Katya on, she leans forward and begins kissing her bare neck, biting down slightly over her collar bone, taking the delicate skin between her teeth and closing down, then making her way down to Trixie’s naked chest. 

She kisses between the valley of her breasts while kneading them, thumbs flicking over her dark nipples. 

“Bed” Trixie orders

They move across the room hands still attached onto one another, Trixie yanks off Katya’s tank top, untucking it out of her pants, tossing it on the floor to join her previously discarded item of clothing. 

They make it to the bed and Trixie lays down pulling Katya on top of her, unbuckling her belt and sliding it swiftly through the belt loops. 

Katya pushes one of her legs between Trixie’s thighs and she can feel her canting down on it trying to get more pressure where she so desperately needs, the crotch of her sleep shorts have darkened. 

Trixie’s hands begin to fumble with the button and zipper of Katya’s uniform, their lustrous pants fill the small space between them. 

“Jesus guys! I gave you all night!” 

Katya whips her head around to the sound of the voice, rolling off of Trixie and automatically reaching for the duvet to cover Trixie’s exposed upper half. 

Trixie sits up, clutching the blanket to her chest. 

“Kim, don’t you fucking knock?” It’s breathy but stern and it doesn’t calm Katya down at all. 

She can see the marks thats she’s left on Trixie’s neck and chest already starting to darken.

“I did bitch! I will remind you that this dorm is not going to be yours for much longer but I have news!” It was loud but joking

That explains the boxes. 

“Give us a minute will you” It’s not a question, Kim leaves the room shutting to door quietly behind her. 

There’s a long pause. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Kat” 

“Trixie… are you moving back home?” 

“I don’t know, this is why I was a mess yesterday. I don’t know what I’m doing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> The next update will most likely be the final 2009 chapter and we'll get to see what's happening with Trixie's future and also the girls first time! 
> 
> Stay tuned and as always let me know what you thought. 
> 
> C x


	4. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pushes Trixie’s hair to one side, exposing her neck, Trixie lets her head fall forward and her eyes slip shut. She waits to feel Katya’s lips on her exposed skin but it doesn’t come instead Katya unwinds her arms from around her waist and takes a step back. 
> 
> Okay, she deserved that.

2009

After they got dressed and allowed Kim to reenter her own dorm room Katya found out everything, without the broken words and sobs it was a lot easier to understand what was going on.

Yesterday they had officially revoked Trixie’s scholarship, her grades, attendance and extra curricular activities showed no improvement after her first initial warning so the University said they had no choice.

They’d given her a limited amount of time to move her stuff out and off campus, they explained that they needed her spot for when the new students arrived in two weeks. In other words, she was easily replaceable. 

When Trixie was told she was absolutely broken, not necessarily about not studying medicine anymore but more about the fact that she’d probably have to go back to Wisconsin. Her chest was tight and her throat felt like sandpaper, she’d had been crying all day so that’s when Kim had messaged Katya and asked her to come to their dorm room. 

Leading Kim to walk in on them both topless this morning, Trixie more so than Katya. With quick rising chests and the sound of heavy panting, the image of Katya straddling Trixie’s thigh and thrusting hers into where Trixie needed it most is burnt into Kims brain. 

Bringing them to Kims news, she explained that there is a girl in her Art Class - Adore, and she’s just moved out and is struggling with her rent so she was looking into finding a roommate. At her art class last night she asked if Adore had found one yet, which she hadn’t - so Kim filled her in on the details with what’s happened to Trixie. Adore was fairly easy going and very desperate for a roommate so she said she was more than happy to welcome Trixie as her new roomie. 

Kim shot Adore a text informing her that Trixie was interested, they planned to meet up around four that afternoon. 

Katya had a night shift later on, so she stayed for a while to help Trixie pack, mocking her every time she found something that revealed her country roots. First it was her white cowgirl boots buried deep in the back of her closet, then it was a guitar pic with the words ‘City lights got nothing on country nights’ scrawled across it and finally; a pink gingham button up that Katya begged her to put on with her cowgirl boots. She’d said no - not in front of Kim anyway. 

Katya left just after three, leaving her enough time to get herself off in the shower, iron her spare uniform and eat an early dinner before her shift. She didn’t kiss Trixie the way she wanted to when she left, it was a chaste peck, too fleeting for her liking, but she could tell Trixie was still embarrassed about how her roommate caught them going at it like teenagers, dry humping on her single bed. 

 

Now sitting in her patrol car with Kennedy next to her she keeps thinking on what could of happened if Kim hadn’t of walked in. 

She would of slipped her hand into the front of Trixie’s sleep shorts to discover she wasn’t wearing any underwear, confirming her suspicions that had been swirling around her head for the last hour. She would of taken her nipple into her hot mouth and twisted her tongue around it until it rose to her attention, kissing and biting her way down her soft stomach, reaching her wide hips and nudging her shorts down slightly with her nose and kissing over the wet patch at the front of Trixie’s shorts.

The noises that rushed out of Trixie’s mouth when she had pushed her thigh into her were so sexy that Katya hasn’t stopped thinking about it, her breathing was fast, moans whiney and movements desperate. She can’t wait until she actually gets to take her time with Trixie, tease her, explore her beautiful body and give her what she deserves. 

Realizing she should probably be paying attention to her job and not the sounds Trixie makes when she’s grinding down onto Katya’s thigh, she starts a conversation about anything and everything with Kennedy. 

 

It’s 4am by the time Katya clocks off, she’s exhausted, slowly getting out of her uniform and into her comfy clothes, she trudges to her car and drives home. It’s still dark outside, the whole city is blanketed in darkness, the streetlights warm from being on all night and the roads silent because of the absence of traffic. 

When she’s walking up to her apartment, she can feel the exhaustion from the day overtaking her muscles and joints. Not going home and sleeping after seeing Trixie was probably a mistake, but she knew she needed her there, packing up the last year of her life into boxes. 

She pulls out her phone from her pocket and smiles instantly at the message she received less than an hour ago. 

 

Received April 11th at 3.37am 

I can’t sleep and I blame you. x

 

She laughs lightly, messaging her back with no expectation of a reply. 

 

Sent April 11th at 4.13am 

I’m exhausted and I blame you. xx 

 

However one comes through almost instantly.

 

Received April 11th at 4.14am 

I would of made you more exhausted if Kim didn’t interrupt.

 

Fucking hell, really Trixie? Now when all Katya wants to do is to crawl into bed and sleep for the next 9 hours. She presses the call button and waits for Trixie’s voice. 

“Hey” It's quiet, Katya know’s she’s whispering because Kim is most likely asleep a couple of feet away. 

“Why would you send me that now when you’re at least a 20 minute drive away and I barely have enough energy to make it to bed” 

She hears movement on Trixie’s end, assuming she’s getting up to go outside to talk, she hears the quiet thud of a door through the speaker. 

“Well how dare you start something this morning and not finish it” her smile is obvious in her tone. 

Katya reaches her apartment door and balances her phone between her shoulder and ear, fiddling with her keys to get it into the lock. The stiff metal is cool against her fingers and she’s frustrated with how long it’s taking her to get it into the lock, her sleep deprived brain making her vision blurry. 

“Me!” She remembers to reply when the door finally budges, her response is loud and she quickly remembers its four in the morning and most of her apartment building is still very much asleep. 

“If I recall correctly you were the one who threw your shirt across the room,” She hushes her voice and whispers into the phone “Not that I’m complaining”, she hears Trixie huff at her remark and can picture her cheeks turning pink. 

Closing the door behind her she drops her duffle bag to the floor, deep red indents left on her forearm from the weight of the bag. 

“I’m moving all my shit to Adore’s tomorrow” It sounds sad but content

“Do you want a hand?” The offer is instant, Katya knows she’s got to work another night shift tomorrow night but if it means she gets to see Trixie again she’ll have plenty of time to sleep when she’s dead. 

“Don’t you do the nightshift on Wednesdays?” 

Katya pauses, a little choked up that this girl has already taken the time to familiarise herself with her work schedule. “Well yeah- but- I kinda wanna see you tomorrow- I mean today, you get it.”

Katya shuffles into her bedroom and undresses, too tired to even make it to the shower let alone actually wash herself - she rules it a health hazard to be tired and disorderly around slippery surfaces and glass, getting straight into her unmade bed completely naked. 

Trixie releases a sigh that carries on into a whine, “Me too, so bad. But I already feel awful for making you sleep in a single bed last night, staying with me to pack all day and then sending you off for a fucking twelve hour night shift with blue balls!” 

She barks out a laugh “Trix, that wasn’t your fault, I wanted to stay last night and I wanted to help you pack,” she stalls, unsure of whether to share the next piece of information with Trixie, “and as for the blue balls… I took care if it when I got home” 

There’s a pause on the other end and Katya instantly regrets her words, until a long breathy groan comes through the line “Bitch! You literally don’t want me to go to sleep do you! I’m not gonna get that image out of my head” 

Katya laughs and is about to reply when she’s cut off by Trixie “You know what, I actually can’t wait to have my own room again, I love Kim but at Adore’s I’m going to have my own four walls with a lock on the door” 

Katya eyes are getting heavy but she doesn’t want to say goodbye, laying naked under the covers with Trixie’s voice in her ear is one of her new favourite things, she just wishes that Trixie was actually next to her, hot breath brushing against her neck as she spoke and her floral sent surrounding her. 

She tries to suppress it but is too late, a yawn breaks through her lips and Trixie hears. 

“Kat, go to sleep” It comes out soothing and thoughtful and Katya wishes she could just roll over and kiss her goodnight. 

“I wanna see you tomorrow” 

Trixie chuckles “Message me when you wake up and I’ll come over” 

Katya sighs in response a smile gracing her lips, she mumbles a goodnight and hangs up the phone, seconds later she’s asleep. 

 

xXx

 

Trixie dropped her final box onto the carpeted floor of her new bedroom, landing on the plush carpet with a silent thud. It was overwhelming to see her past year boxed up, when she left Wisconsin she had two suitcases, a carry bag, her little green car and a scholarship letter in hand, she took what she needed and left without a second thought. Now she has a total of 2 suitcases, 6 boxes, her little green car and a rental agreement. 

What she hadn’t planned was the fact that all her furniture was provided by the school, most of her bills were covered and her main worries were gas and food. 

Her meltdown is put on hold when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket just after 12. 

 

Received April 11th at 12.16pm

I’m awake, you need to come give me attention xx

 

Her face splits into a smile, she’s so smitten. Staring at herself in the full length mirror that was already hung on the wall of her new bedroom, she contemplates changing out of her tight pink t-shirt and denim cut off shorts, they were probably the shortest thing she owned. That thought alone convinced her to leave them on, just to tease Katya. 

She messages Katya that she’s on her way and leaves her new home. On the drive over she picks up coffee for the both of them, hot and black for Katya and iced and sweet for herself. 

She practically sprints up the stairs to Katya’s apartment. When she reaches the apartment, two coffees in hand, she uses her elbow to knock on the door. It opens almost instantly as if Katya was waiting eagerly on the other side. 

“Hey” It’s breathy and she doesn’t know if it’s because she’s puffed from running up the stairs or because she’s so happy to see Katya again. She is kind of sad that Katya isn’t in her pyjamas because she’s always so put together in her uniform or well thought out clashing outfits. 

She’s not upset for long because when Katya steps to the side of the doorway to let her in she catches sight of the way her jeans are hugging her ass and she’s instantly taken back to the other night in her dorm room. 

“Is that for me?” Katya points to the coffee in Trixie’s left hand, Trixie passes it to her with a smile. 

Katya leans in for a kiss and Trixie happily obliges, when Trixie goes to pull away Katya snags the hem of her t-shirt pulling her back. 

“Mm-mm I’m not done” She mumbles against Trixie’s lips and it makes her smile into the kiss. 

Once they pull away Katya takes Trixie’s free hand in hers and leads her to the couch, placing both their coffees onto the table in front. Katya doesn’t let go of Trixie’s hand once they are situated on the couch, she faces Trixie with her legs crossed, one knee digging into the back of the couch and the other hanging over the edge. Trixie’s bare thigh is pressed against Katya’s jean clad calf, she begins running her skilful fingers over the skin between each of Trixie’s digits. 

“I’m sorry but please don’t tell me I missed you bending over boxes all day in these shorts” she lets go of Trixie’s fingers and pulls at the distressed bottom of the shorts, Trixie’s hand lays limp on Katya’s thigh. 

They talk about Trixie’s move, how she’s feeling intimidated about bills and money and the fact that in her near 20 years of life she never actually paid an electricity bill, a water bill, any bill that has to to do with being an almost home owner. They talk about her new bedroom and how she wants to paint it pink, she explains to Katya how comfy the plush carpet is, that when you walk on it the tiny threads slip in between your toes, brushing ever so lightly. 

Katya lets Trixie know that if there’s anything she can do to help, wether it is sharing bill paying strategies or painting bedroom walls she is more than happy to offer her services. This leading Trixie to explain that she doesn’t currently have any furniture in her new bedroom and Katya is offering her an air mattress and a trip to an op shop for a bed suite before she finishes her sentence. 

Katya’s coffee has cooled and Trixie’s ice has melted, leaving a circular puddle on the coffee table, the conversation moves to a discussion about finally feeling like an actual adult, how she’s picked up more shifts at her stupid job since she’s no longer studying and how Adore is having a welcome Trixie party tonight. 

“On a Wednesday?” Katya questions brow raised. 

“I know, I tried to get her to move it but I think she’s just using it as an excuse to get drunk and high” 

It makes Katya’s skin crawl, knowing that Trixie’s new roommate, who she hasn’t met, is very into drugs. Kim made a passing comment about her being a bit of a free spirit and by free spirit she meant recreational drug taker, Kim said that she thinks it enhances her artwork. It didn’t sit well with Katya knowing that Trixie could be exposed to behaviour that could get her in trouble, she is still a cop after all. She wants to protect her but she knows Trixie is old enough to make her own decisions, Trixie at 19 is not the same as Katya at 19 and she needs to remember that. 

Trixie shakes her head slightly, turning her body towards Katya, bringing one knee up underneath her thighs, “I wish you weren’t working tonight”

Trixie isn’t looking at her, she’s fiddling with the inner seam of Katya’s jeans, scraping her short nails against the threading. She started scratching at the join in the fabric just below her knee but now her hand has travelled up to her inner thigh and it’s making Katya’s voice shake. The feeling of her nails catching on the seam and sneaking higher is electrifying, she wants so badly to pick up where they left off the other morning. 

“I finish at 3 tonight” Katya’s trying to steady her voice, trying to act like the feeling of Trixie’s long fingers on her thigh are not effecting her. 

Trixie doesn’t buy it, so she scoots her hand further up, “Mm-hmm, well when you finish feel free to come over and join the party, check out the new place,” She crowds Katya’s space and flicks her eyes down to Katya’s mouth, it’s pulled into a tight line but she can see you throat bob as she swallows, really trying to keep up this unbothered attitude.

It’s making Trixie want to torture her more so she brings the hand that’s not caressing her thigh, up to her mouth, pulling down lightly on her chin so her bottom lip is released from the stiff line she’d drawn them into, Katya’s mouth now hangs open slightly, her breath hitting Trixie’s lips from their close proximity.

Katya’s apartment is cool, Trixie remembers her saying that she was a sweaty woman so if she could control the temperature, in her car, apartment, anywhere, she’d make it cool - no matter the weather outside. The atmosphere between them is anything but cool, their breaths are bouncing of one another, warm and pleasant, Trixie’s hand is heating up with the contact she has on Katya’s thigh, feeling her muscles jump under her touch every time her fingers twitch with the need to go higher. 

Katya is beautiful, her skin is smooth and currently makeup free, letting Trixie see her flushed cheeks, that she’s unsure is brought on by the warmth they’ve created between them or the weather outside. Her stark white teeth peak out ever so slightly and Trixie remembers how they felt nibbling on her skin, the dark purple mark on her left breast still visible and tender. 

Trixie is aware of the time and how Katya is going to need to go to work soon, she also knows full well if she kisses Katya now it won’t stop there, both still on edge from the other morning. 

So she pulls away, removes her hand from her thigh and tries to hide her amusement at the look of disappointment splashed across Katya’s features. 

“That was mean,” Katya states, she’s worked up, pupils dilated and nostrils flaring. 

“Yeah well I have to try unpack at least some of my room before tonight and get that air mattress all pumped up” She winks and stands up from the couch, bending to pick up the abandon coffee cups off the table, purposefully placing herself in Katya’s eye line and bending right in front of her, hearing Katya audibly groan. 

She walks to the kitchen to dispose of the cups, swaying her hips more than necessary, she knows the shorts she’s wearing are short and sitting down with her legs tucked up have caused them to bunch, exposing her thick velvety thighs to the artificial cool air circulating the apartment.

She doesn’t hear Katya get up, she only realizes she followed her to the kitchen when she’s being pinned against the counter, her voice in her ear. 

“I’m going to go and get ready for work,” she wraps her arms around Trixie’s small waist pulling them flush together, she can feel Katya’s perky breasts pushing up below her shoulder blades, she fights against every nerve in her body to not grind her hips back into Katya. “And tonight we’ll finish what you started.”

Her tone is firm but flirtatious, Trixie has seen Katya in so many different ways, she’s caring and empathetic when she needs to be, she’s not afraid to be vulnerable in front of people she’s comfortable with, she’s weird and quirky, brave and strong. However this dominant side of Katya is one she has yet to see and it’s making her legs shaky.

She pushes Trixie’s hair to one side, exposing her neck, Trixie lets her head fall forward and her eyes slip shut. She waits to feel Katya’s lips on her exposed skin but it doesn’t come instead Katya unwinds her arms from around her waist and takes a step back. 

Okay, she deserved that. 

 

xXx

 

It’s 2.57am when Katya and Kennedy get a call about a noise complaint in the suburbs around the corner from their current location, she literally wants to rip the radio out of the car when Kennedy responds that they are on route to the address. 

Noise complaints are usually a domesticity report or loud parties and considering it’s a weekday she assumes it’s a domestic violence case. She’s always struggled with these cases as she feels so heavily for the victims, they trust their partner, love them unconditionally but their situation is so warped because they think their partner loves them back. Trixie said something to Katya that has really stuck with her and it was that the abused don’t have a clear perception of the abuse when it’s in the home or in this case a relationship because it’s all they really know, they are unaware of how they should be treated, what they deserve. 

When they are close to the address Katya can feel hear the music before the house is even in sight - Party. She lets out a sigh of relief.

There a couple of cars out the front of the small house parked all over the driveway and lawn, the front door of the house is held open by a chair and there are some people out on the grass, smoking. 

She glances at the clock 3.01am. She should be at the precinct right now, messaging Trixie saying she’s on her way. 

Her and Kennedy get out of the car and are walking up to the front door, the people on the lawn stare them up and down. 

“Where can I find the owner of the house?” Kennedy asks one girl who’s just lit up a new cigarette. 

“You’re talking to her” The girl replied back, she’s not nervous, not bratty. Just stating a fact. The girl has dark brown hair that falls just above her waist, the ends are dyed a bright teal colour. She’s wearing a red plaid button up around her waist and her long legs stretched out in front of her are clad in black fishnets that lead all the way down to her platform boots. 

“We’ve had a noise complaint called in and considering it’s 3am on a Wednesday night I think it’s best you start to wrap this up or take it inside.” Kennedy’s voice is strong and firm, it sounds like she’s making a suggestion but really, she’s telling them. 

“Sorry guys, the noise complaint was probably my new screaming banshee of a roommate who needs to learn how to laugh like a human!” The girl laughs and is expecting the two officers to join in. They don’t. “Kay, we’ll move it inside”. 

That’s when Katya hears it. 

“Trixie! Shut up! We’ve already got a noise complaint!” The girl shouts, 

“Please, I advise you to not shout-“ 

“Did you say Trixie?” Katya interrupts Kennedy 

The teal haired girl looks at Katya quizzically, one eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry Ador- Katya?” 

Katya’s head turns to the sound of her name to see Trixie standing there, clad in a pink mini skirt and matching cropped jacket, her face splitting into a huge smile. Trixie bounces down the stairs and begins walking towards Katya, most of the people on the lawn have gone inside. 

“Officer Zamo?” Kennedy questions. Katya looks at Kennedy and then back to Trixie who’s now standing in front of both the cops. 

“Trix, can you give me a sec?”

Trixie nods and Katya followed her partner to stand near their patrol car. 

“That’s Trixie, the girl I was telling you about” Katya begins to explain to Kennedy 

“I gathered that,” Kennedy smirks “Tell her we’re heading to the station now to clock off and then you're all hers for the night” She walks to the drivers side of the car and gets in, a knowing smile on her lips. 

Katya walks back to Trixie, “So this is your new place,” Katya looks around the yard and takes in the front of the house, “I’m heading back to the station, did you still want me to come here?” The party has wound down and she’s second guessing herself if she should really come back to the party she just practically shut down. 

“I can meet you at yours? I think we’re pretty much done here, plus I haven’t had time to blow up the mattress” She snorts grabbing Katya’s hand and threading their fingers together. 

“You haven’t been drinking?” Katya questions, it comes out a lot more cop like than she wanted it to, she blames the uniform. 

“Not one drop Officer Zamolodchikova” She jokes, “Wanted to stay sober incase you decided to show your face here tonight” she winks,

Katya feels giddy, “I’ll message you when I’m home” squeezing her hand she untangles their fingers and walks back to the patrol car. 

 

xXx 

 

 

Sent April 12th at 3.38am 

Just got home. x 

 

 

As soon as Katya has sent her message to Trixie she takes a second to clean up her apartment, lights some candles and make her bed. She’s changed into loose grey shorts and a tank top thats arm holes are to big, exposing the sides of her breasts. 

She’s happy she had a quick shower at the station after her shift because Trixie is there in minutes, a soft knock alerting Katya of her arrival. 

When she opens the door Trixie is standing there, still in her little pink denim set, she has a small tote bag thrown over her shoulder. 

Katya doesn’t say a word, just steps to the side to allow Trixie inside the apartment, as soon as she clicks the door closed and turns around she’s pushed against the door by Trixie’s body, her mouth attaching itself to Katya’s. 

The kisses start slow, lips pushing against each other softly but passionately, Katya brings her hands up to Trixie’s shoulders to push the jacket off, when the denim hits the floor with a thump Trixie applies more pressure into the kiss, gliding her tongue along Katya’s mouth, she obliges happily and lightly nips at Trixie’s tongue which draws a small moan out of her throat. 

Trixie begins to kiss down Katya’s neck, leaving sloppy kisses on her skin, Katya shoots her hand into Trixie’s curls holding her against her body. 

One of Trixie’s hands sneaks into the armhole of Katya’s tank top pulling it to the side to expose her right breast, she doesn’t hesitate before putting her hot mouth over her nipple and twirling her tongue around the sensitive flesh, sucking hard when Katya groans and fists Trixie’s locks. 

Their chests are rising and falling quickly, breaths uneven and skin tingling. 

“Trix- do you wanna go to my room?” It’s desperate and throaty. Trixie removes her mouth from Katya’s boob and kisses a path back up her neck, meeting her mouth again and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down gently and immediately soothing it with her tongue. 

She breaks the kiss momentarily to nod quickly, Katya grabs her hand and leads her to her bedroom. 

Katya nudges Trixie down onto the end of the bed and begins to unbutton her skirt, she raises her hips to help Katya rid herself of the fabric. Trixie moves her hands to the hem of her own shirt and tugs it over her body, throwing it across the room. 

Katya pauses taking in Trixie’s underwear clad body, she’s got a white lacy bra on that is all see-through mesh besides two small lace panels covering her nipples, the undies don’t match, they are a deep red satin, the edges digging into Trixie’s hips. 

Trixie scoots up to the middle of the bed and Katya takes off her loose tank top, leaving herself naked from the waist up. 

“God Katya, come here” Her voice is laced with sex, breathy and panting. 

Katya starts to crawl to the middle of the bed to meet Trixie, she’s lying on her back and Katya climbs on top of her, knees bracketing her wide hips. 

Katya looks at her face, her cheeks are pink, lips puffy from kissing and hair slightly disheveled from Katya pulling on it. She scans her eyes down her body and notices that the bra is a front clasp. 

Bingo. 

She kisses Trixie, darting her tongue into her mouth, running it along Trixie’s and brings her hand between their bodies, snapping the clasp quickly. 

Her breasts seperate a little without the support and Katya instantly runs her finger up and down her sternum. 

Katya pulls away from the kiss, “Trixie, spread you legs,” The hand that was stroking her sternum travels down to her silk panties, pushing her index and middle finger against the material, immediately feeling the wet patch on the fabric. 

Trixie groans, “More”. 

Katya dips her fingers below the waist band and applies pressure to her clit. “Fuck, Kat, more, please more,” She glides her fingers between her lips, coating them in Trixie’s wetness, her hips have started to thrust up into Katya’s hand. 

She removes her hand from Trixie’s underwear and she lets out a loud groan of disapproval, until Katya pulls her panties down all the way and now situates herself between Trixie’s legs. She pushes on her knees to spread her open further, Trixie is staring down at her, watching her ever move intently, lip pulled between her teeth. 

Katya starts stroking her clit, watching Trixie’s face carefully to determine the pace, she then skims her finger lower, towards her wetness and dips the tip of her middle finger in experimentally, feeling the muscles try to pull it in deeper. 

Trixie throws her head back and it’s all the indication Katya needs, she pushes her finger all the way in and lets her index finger join. She starts to pump into Trixie at a slow pace and watches as she pulls her bottom lip further into her mouth to stifle her moans. 

But Katya wants to hear her, she lowers her mouth to Trixie’s mound and begins flicking her tongue quickly over Trixie’s clit. 

“Oh fuck Yes!” She thrusts her hands into Katya’s hair and pulls at the roots. 

She speeds up the pace of her fingers and applies more pressure to her clit with her tongue, she begins to feel Trixie’s walls contracting and knows that she’s close. 

She adds a third finger into Trixie and it send her over the edge, she lets go of Katya’s hair and fists the quilt cover, arching her back and letting her head fall. 

Katya rubs her slowly through the aftershocks and kisses both of her hip bones. 

Trixie is then pulling Katya up and turning them over so she’s on top of her, quickly getting rid of her bra that was still hanging around her shoulders and wasting no time in ridding Katya of her grey shorts. 

She grabs one of Katya’s thighs and pushes it up to rest on her chest exposing her completely to Trixie, she begins to rub her thumb slowly against Katya. 

She’s already so on edge from tasting Trixie that she knows that it isn’t going to take much for her to come. 

She runs her fingers down to Katya’s entrance and pushes two fingers into her quickly. 

“Mmm- fuck, just like that” 

She curls her fingers inside and Katya grips Trixie’s wrist encouraging her to keep doing that. Trixie continues, her thumb makes quick circles on Katya’s clit and her two fingers are curling repeatedly. 

“Yes, yes, YES!” 

Katya begins to shake with her orgasm, eyes rolling back slightly and lids falling shut. After her come down Trixie removes her hand and sucks her fingers into her mouth. 

“Holy shit!” Katya says once she finally has some sense back. “Holy shit indeed” Trixie agrees smile plastered on her face. 

Katya pulls Trixie into an embrace, with her head resting on Katya’s bare chest she begins to brush her fingers through her long honey hair, unsure of when sleep finally overtakes them. 

 

xXx

 

Katya wakes the next morning with the hot sunlight slipping through the cracks of her heavy curtains, the warm light is hitting her face, making her brow furrow and preventing her from reentering her peaceful slumber. She refuses to open her eyes and wake up properly, instead she goes to roll over so she can escape the invading heat but hits her shoulder on something soft next to her, this causes her to open her eyes. 

The image in front of her is like something from a dream, Trixie lay there on her stomach, hair cascading down her bare back, sheets tangling around her hips, the sides of her breasts are poking out from the pressure of being pushed against the bed and the sunlight making her golden hair shine and her naked skin glow. 

Katya wants to wake up to this for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> This was the final instalment of the 2009 section so I hope you still stick around xx


	5. 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment has changed a bit over the last year, the hot pink throw over the back of the couch that Trixie insist is kept there because of the constant temperature Katya has the apartment set on, the second toothbrush in the small cup next to her bathroom basin, the veggie patties in the freezer, the bottom draw of her dresser flooded with various pastels and pinks of different items of clothing. 
> 
> The biggest difference is the soft figure in her bed, the large curve of her hip and how it falls into the dip of her waist, the gold tendrils that lay against the cotton pillow and the melodic sound of inhales and exhales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for the comments and support on my last chapter!   
> 1 year into their relationship, let’s see how they're going!  
> Some mild smut at the beginning.   
> Enjoy x

March 2010

 

Katya slowly jiggles the key inside the lock of the apartment door, attempting to make it as quiet as possible, pushing her thumb against the strong steel to twist the key and push the large timber door open. Closing the door soundlessly behind her she tip toes into the apartment, letting the stress of the day roll off her shoulders as she takes in her familiar apartment. 

She walks into the kitchen kicking her duffle bag towards the laundry as she goes, her worn down sneakers making soft padding sounds on the hardwood floor. She reaches the fridge and throws open the door, praying that there’s something in there to quiet the growl that keeps erupting from her stomach. 

Her heart clenches at the sight in front of her, a small bowl of spaghetti with a pink post it note stuck on the saran wrap, she picks up the note, feeling how the corners have dampened slightly from the condensation gathering on the plastic wrap. 

 

“Missed you for dinner tonight x” 

 

She fiddles with the note, pulling at the disintegrating edges and rolling them in between her fingers. The scrawl is immediately recognisable, the loopy cursive and thick kiss at the end of the note is all typical Trixie. 

The past couple of months have been rough, not with them but with the lack of them. Trixie works full time at the boutique that she’s worked at since college last year and her boss hasn’t gotten any better, if anything she relies too much on Trixie. Bills, customer complaints, new stock, faulty items, anything, it’s all handled by Trixie, like she owns her own store but doesn’t get any of the benefits of being an owner. 

It frustrates Katya how Trixie is being treated by her boss but can’t actually do anything about it because what she’s doing is not illegal. They’ve had their fair share of arguments and fights about the boutique, poor reasons why she should stay and very good reasons why she should quit, but Katya now just keeps her mouth shut and tries to be supportive, she knows this isn’t Trixie’s dream job and knows it’s just temporary. 

There schedules rarely match up and they don’t see each other nearly as much as they’d like to, Katya is working her arse off to move up, to be taken more seriously by the men that she works with and to do that, she has to work twice as hard, she remembers Kennedy’s words “We’re in a mans profession, and to even get noticed we gotta be the best. It ain’t right, trust me, I know that. But it’s the truth.” With Trixie at the boutique from 9-5 every weekday and Katya at the precinct even on days off to show her commitment, they miss one another. 

Trixie still lives with Adore so whenever Trixie knows Katya has a day off the next day she lets herself into the apartment with the key Katya gave her, she makes her a home cooked meal knowing she wouldn’t of had one all week and warms up the bed for her. 

Katya’s heart swells with the fact that tonight she gets to fall into bed and Trixie will be there, warm and soft. She’s even more excited because tomorrow she doesn’t have to work and Trixie has the weekend off so they get to spend all day together. The thought of turning over tomorrow morning to see Trixie tangled up in a pile of sheets, lips pouty and dry from sleep, hair tousled and messy is enough to get Katya to put her dishes in the sink and walk through her apartment towards the bedroom. 

The apartment has changed a bit over the last year, the hot pink throw over the back of the couch that Trixie insist is kept there because of the constant temperature Katya has the apartment set on, the second toothbrush in the small cup next to her bathroom basin, the veggie patties in the freezer, the bottom draw of her dresser flooded with various pastels and pinks of different items of clothing. 

 

The biggest difference is the soft figure in her bed, the large curve of her hip and how it falls into the dip of her waist, the gold tendrils that lay against the cotton pillow and the melodic sound of inhales and exhales. God she misses her. 

She’s so tempted to undress right there, crawl into bed and wrap her arms around the beautiful woman laying there, but she resists knowing that tomorrow morning will be much more pleasant for the both of them if she showers off the remnants of day. 

 

xXx

 

She doesn’t know what time it is when she hears the shower turn on, the copper pipes in the roof above the bed squeaking, hauling the hot water through the lines. It alerts her that Katya is home and her stomach flutters, she knows she should let Katya be, let her shower in peace, she might of had a big day and just wants to wash herself and dive into bed, unbothered. Trixie should really leave her alone. 

But she misses her. 

She throws the duvet off her body and places her naked feet on the carpeted floor, walking quickly to the bathroom door which she’s left ajar. Slinking in through the crack of the door Trixie lifts her sleep shirt over and off her body, her underwear following soon after. 

She pulls the glass door open and watches a cloud of steam drift out of its previous confinement, she sees the reaction that the cool invading air has on Katya’s skin, her back splattered with goosebumps instantly and a slight shiver sent through her spine. Before Katya can turn around to address the intrusion Trixie joins her under the warm cascading stream and wraps her arms around her wet body, resting her jaw in the nook of Katya’s shoulder and neck. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Katya is still whispering 

Trixie just shakes her head, pulls Katya out of the direct pressure of the water and spins her around, bringing them face to face. Their bodies align perfectly when neither of them are in heels, Trixie’s breast sitting ever so slightly above Katyas, she can feel the small tickle of Katya’s softly erect nipples brushing against the sensitive flesh of Trixie’s under-boob, it makes her shudder. 

She’s still sleepy but the warmth of the shower and the slipperiness of Katya’s body against hers has her brain rousing quickly. She leans in towards Katya, eyes slipping shut before even reaching her and joins their lips. 

They lazily slide one another’s lips between their own, Trixie gnawing delicately on Katya’s bottom lip then moving to do the same on her top, while Trixie gnaws, Katya sucks, pulling the lip that falls between her own further into her mouth, tasting the remains of toothpaste on Trixie’s tongue and also a taste that is so unexplainably her. Trixie walks Katya back until she’s pressed up against the tiled wall, she arches into Trixie trying to get her body away from the cold tiled surface that is pressing against her back. 

It doesn’t take much more for their kisses to turn fervent, hands living pale imprints on one another's skin as they claw at each other trying to bring their bodies closer, Trixie slips her hand between their bodies and glides it down Katya’s stomach. 

She reaches the softly groomed hair at the apex of Katya’s thighs and dips her fingers lower before drawing them back up, making quick circles. Katya’s lets out a tired grown followed by a desperate pant as she pulls her lips away from Trixie’s mouth.

Trixie knows she’s tired, she’s not going to tease her, she drags her fingers down to Katya’s entrance and thrusts two in urgently, feeling her knees buckle. Attaching her mouth back on to Katya’s wet neck she laps at the cherry flavoured shampoo that’s pooled in her clavicle, pulling the glistening flesh in between her teeth. 

She pumps quickly into Katya and reaches her other hand blindly to the detachable shower head, Katya is oblivious to Trixie’s next actions and yelps out in pleasure when she brings the forceful pressure directly over her clit. 

Trixie holds the shower head firmly between their bodies, directing the surge of water to exactly where Katya craves, she continues to drive her other hand in and out of Katya, speeding up when she feels her inner walls begin to tremble. 

It’s quick and quiet, they both needed it. 

Katya’s orgasm wracks her body silently, her mouth falling open in a perfect ‘O’ and eyes slipping shut, Trixie pulls the pressure away from Katya’s clit but continues to slowly thrust her hand, helping her ride it out. 

She finishes washing Katya’s hair, dries her off quickly with a towel and pulls her into the unmade bed, naked and still damp from the shower. 

“I love you” Katya mumbles, eyes already shutting, Trixie notices the fabric of the pillow darkening from the moisture dripping from her hair. “I love you too” She whispers back, pecking her lips quickly and settling herself onto Katya’s naked chest. 

 

xXx

 

She’s awoken with a loud bang ringing through the apartment, eyes shooting open as her cop instincts kick in, it’s followed by a hushed frustrated “fuck” which makes her smile. She turns her head to the side of the bed she wasn’t sleeping on and puts her hand on the sheets, their cool to the touch meaning Trixie had been up for a while. 

There goes the idea of waking Trixie up with lazy kisses to her inner thighs. She pushes herself out of bed and goes to throw on her red silk robe but can’t locate it anywhere in the bedroom, so she quickly grabs a large sleep shirt hanging over the handle of the bathroom door, which she’s pretty sure is Trixie’s. 

Padding out into the main area of the apartment she finds her robe, it’s wrapped slackly around Trixie’s pale body, one sleeve of the robe falling off her shoulder exposing one long clavicle and the top of her breast. The robe is shorter on Trixie than it is on her, her arse filling out the fabric more, making it sit higher, barely brushing the crease where her cheek meets the back of her thighs. She was no longer pissed about not waking up next to Trixie because the image of her scantly dressed in her robe, moving fluidly around her kitchen and huffing her hair out of her face, was way better. 

She stays there for a moment, leaning her hip against the back of the couch just staring at the way Trixie moves around her space, also catching glimpses of what’s underneath the robe every time it parts when she takes a larger step. 

Katya gaze breaks when she hears Trixie’s voice, “No,” She whines “You were meant to stay asleep, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed” her lips have turned into a pout, spatula in one hand. 

She walks towards Trixie and places her strong hands on Trixie’s hips, “Morning” she leans in for a kiss not even reacting to her previous statement about breakfast and just kissing away her pout. 

“Can I help?” Katya offers, Trixie looks at her hesitantly “Maybe, but when it’s done we’re going right back to the bedroom and eating it in bed, I had the morning all planned out” 

“Mmm me too” Katya agrees, nudging the sleeve thats already fallen down even lower, exposing more of her breast, the top of her dark nipple peaking out. Before she can attach her mouth to the the sensitive flesh Trixie is pulling away muttering something about flipping the pancakes. 

 

An hour later they’ve eaten their pancakes, plates sticky and abandoned on the bedside table, lounging leisurely on the dark grey sheets, Trixie has her back pressed against the head board of the bed, legs outstretched in front of her while Katya lays her head in her lap, she runs her fingers through Katya’s peroxide locks, noticing the small section at the base of her roots that are darker than the bright white of the rest of her hair. 

Katya hums in approval, the feeling of her short nails raking against her scalp sends shivers through her body, making her toes curl. She turns her head in Trixie’s lap and faces her stomach, nuzzling through the silky fabric and placing an opened mouth kiss just below Trixie’s bellybutton. She can feel Trixie’s quick inhale underneath her lips, her stomach twitching, it urges her on and she bites the plump flesh and Trixie groans. 

Katya sits up abruptly, pushing Trixie’s legs apart causing her to slip down the bed, her robe separating slightly from the quick movements. She settles herself between Trixie’s knees and tugs at the knot of her robe, pulling the fabric completely apart letting it pool along the sides of her soft body. 

She continues her kisses on Trixie’s stomach and slithers her hands up and down her thick thighs, digging her nails in and scraping them up the flesh leaving faint red marks on her skin, soothing them by running her tongue alone the indents they’ve left. 

Trixie’s chest is rising and falling quickly, her knuckles turning white and she bunches up the sheets in her fists, trying not to whine, eyes boring into Katya’s, silently begging her to move her mouth where she wants- needs. 

Katya coasts her hands down her legs and settles them under her knees, pushing them further apart, exposing her completely, she shivers as the cool air of the room hits her naked skin. 

Trixie is writhing on the bed, unable to keep her hips still, shuffling around on the bed to somehow get more friction, to make Katya touch her. It hasn’t even been a whole week since they last had sex, since she last felt Katya’s strong fingers inside of her, hot tongue on her. But in comparison to the start of their relationship, a week feels like fucking forever. 

Katya wants to hear her, she wants her to ask for it, tell her how much she’s missed her and how bad she needs it, so she kisses up the thin skin of her inner thighs, open mouthed so she can drag her tongue across the creamy expanse of pale skin. 

“Please, Katya” Trixie drawls out a breathy moan.

Bingo.

She pulls her mouth away from Trixie’s skin “Please what?” Katya asks, inching her fingers closer to Trixie’s wetness. 

Trixie’s breathing picks up, she knows if she wants this she’s going to have to ask for it. “Please fuck me,” She focuses her eyes on Katya’s, tries to convey her desperation. 

Katya smirks up at her and gets a glint in her eye, the fingers that are so close to where Trixie needs begin to brush against her folds, separating her lips and spreading her open. 

Trixie’s resting on her elbows watching all of Katya’s moves attentively, gnawing on the inside of her cheek. Katya pushes two fingers into Trixie’s heat and she feels her clench, trying to pull her deeper inside of her. She releases her cheek, a loud growl coming deep from her throat. 

Katya thrusts hard, enjoying the way Trixie’s breasts bounce every time her knuckles stop her from going any deeper, Trixie throws her head back, matching Katya’s thrusts with her own hips. 

Then her fingers are slipping out and Trixie whimpers.”Kat, what the-““Lift your hips” 

Trixie places her feet on the bed and raises her hips to allow Katya to slide a pillow underneath her. When she goes to spread her legs again Katya quickly grabs her ankles and pushes them towards the pillow, making her stay in a bridge like pose. 

Katya dips her fingers back into Trixie, speeding up from her previous pace then drags her fingers out and up towards her clit, sliding her fingers on either side, then circling quickly. 

Trixie’s hips are becoming erratic and her breaths are uneven, Katya bends her head closer towards Trixie’s entrance and slips her tongue inside of her, flooded with the taste of Trixie. 

“Oh my God! Yes Katya!” She places her palms on the headboard to push herself deeper onto Katya’s tongue. 

She continues the rapid actions on Trixie’s clit and forces her tongue in as deep as she can, the bed squeaking from the pressure Trixie is putting on the headboard as she uses it to build momentum. 

Katya’s free hand drifts up Trixie’s torso and latches onto her breast, squeezing the mound and pitching her firm nipple, then she feels Trixie begin to come around her tongue, her upper body shooting up and hands diving into Katya’s hair, body shaking, holding Katya against her. Katya stills her fingers but continues to swirl her tongue. 

Trixie falls back onto the bed, chest heaving, her brow sweating and her thighs wet. Katya rests her head against one of Trixie’s thighs and just watches her breasts rise and fall while she catches her breath. 

 

Trixie stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom pulling the top half of her hair up into a pony tail and eyes Katya in the reflection, catching her with her lip pulled between her teeth as she swipes her mascara onto her lashes, she smiles to herself. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Trixie asks after pulling on the ponytail to tighten it. 

“Well, there’s that farmers market on today and then I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight?” Katya offers, capping the lid of her mascara and running her fingers under her eyes to clean up any smudges. “Mmm, sounds good” Trixie says as she pushes of the counter and walks towards Katya, winding her arms around Katya’s slim waist and kisses the side of her neck where it slopes into her shoulder, lingering. 

 

xXx

 

It’s 4 o’clock and they’ve been walking around the market for a couple of hours, touching different homemade trinkets, tasting one another’s ice creams and enjoying a day of doing absolutely nothing. They have found a small table at one of the food stalls and are catching up on one another's week. Trixie explains that her boss is still riding her ass and how she’s considering going back to study. Katya reiterates the same information she always does, how she feels like she’s working so hard but she has nothing to show for it. Trixie comforts her, trying to sooth her and justify that it’ll all be worth it in the end. 

To try deflect the conversation off of herself, Katya enquires more about Trixie’s enthusiasm to go back and study, anything to get her out of that hell hole of a shop. 

Trixie clarifies that she does not want to go back to college, doesn’t think it’s the right pathway for her, no matter the grades she received in High School. She discusses with Katya about going and completing an Emergency Medical Technician course and how even though medicine was not necessarily what she wanted to do she did find some interest in certain aspects of the degree. 

Katya is fully supportive, always is, Trixie could say she wanted to start making crystal meth and sell it to children and she’d still support it. 

“So Kat, I was thinking for dinner tonight-“ Trixie is cut off by the ringing of Katya’s phone. 

“Sorry, I should get this” Katya shoots Trixie an apologetic smile, Trixie tires to offer her a believable reassuring smile back but she knows it fails to meet her eyes. Katya stands up from the table, only a couple of feet away. 

“Sir-“

“I know but it’s my day of-“ 

“Okay” 

“Yes Sir” 

The conversation is broken, she can only hear Katya’s side, the rest of the conversation she can only assume is bad by the way Katya’s relaxed posture turns stiff, her steady hands now raking roughly through her hair, unintentionally tugging out the braid Trixie did in her hair this morning.

When Katya walks back to their table, her eyes have changed - dark and sorrowful, her shoulders slump and her lips are thin from the way she’s pulling them into a hard line. 

She knows what’s coming before Katya even opens her mouth. 

She has to go to the precinct. 

“I don’t know when I’ll be back, but you can stay at the apartment and we can catch a late dinner?” It sounds hopeful, so Trixie just nods silently, biting her tongue trying not to say anything, because she know’s if she does she might be unable to stop. 

 

xXx

 

Approximately 10 hours later Katya unlocks her apartment door, she messaged Trixie around 9 saying that she didn’t think she was going to be home in time for dinner. 

However Katya silently hopes that Trixie still stayed at hers, so when she enters the apartment she is cautious, each move perfectly calculated to be as quiet as possible. She shuffles silently over towards the bedroom door to stick her head in and a pang of guilt shoots through her. 

Katya knows that it was Trixie’s day off too and that she’s not just going to wait around all night on a Saturday for her to get to maybe go to dinner together. 

So she didn’t stay. She doesn’t blame her. 

Her moves after are not so calculated, she’s loud, doesn’t care about waking her neighbours. She checks her phone before her shower and nothing, she didn’t even get a reply from Trixie from the message she sent over five hours ago. 

God how she wishes her shower was a mirror image of last night, Trixie sneaking into the steamy room, undressing and jumping into her shower with the intention to get Katya off. 

She pats herself dry with one of her older towels that’s slightly scratchy against her skin, and checks her phone again once she’s in the bedroom. 

(2) Missed Calls - Kim 

(1) Missed Calls - Bianca 

Over the last year Katya has gotten pretty close with Trixie’s friends, after so many group outings she considers them her friends too. Bianca who is Adore’s much older girlfriend, is who she gets along with the best, Bianca is harsh and blunt but she has such a warmth to her that you know if you needed help she’d be the first one there to offer it. So when she see’s a missed call from Kim and Bianca she knows somethings up. 

Considering it’s a Saturday night and the girls have probably been drinking she calls Bianca in the hopes that the older woman would be more coherent. 

It doesn’t even take one full ring for Bianca to pick up. 

“Katya, thank God you called, it’s your girl! She’s fucking drunk and says she’s gonna be sick- oh God here come the water works again,”Bianca pulls the speaker away from her mouth but Katya can still hear her say ‘I ain’t yo fuckin’ momma! I’m calling Katya now!’. 

“How soon can you get here?”

“I’m on my way, send me the address” Katya replies instantly, throwing on a thin pair of leggings and a Boston PD sweatshirt. 

 

 

About 15 minutes later Katya pulls up in the parking lot of the address forwarded to her by Bianca, she can see the familiar faces instantly. 

Bob and Bianca stand a foot away from Kim and Adore who are bent down on the ground, it takes her no longer than a second to realize that they’re huddling over Trixie, who is crouched down on the pavement, heels in one hand, phone in the other, mascara tracks completely smudged down her face, lipstick smeared and hair a mess. 

She practically sprints towards them, dropping to her knees in front of Trixie straight away. 

“Kat-uh-ya?” It’s slurred with a hiccup thrown into the middle of her pronunciation, her eyes are unfocused but wide like she doesn’t believe Katya’s really there. “Hey baby, do you want me to take you home?” She nods quickly, tears escaping her eyes again. 

Kim and Adore help her put her shoes back on and place her phone back in her bag to avoid it getting lost or broken for the short walk between the footpath and the car. 

Whilst they’re doing this Katya walks over to Bianca and Bob. “Guys, what the fuck happened? She’s a mess” 

Bob and Bianca look at each other, then back to Katya. “She messaged Kim around 9 saying she needed to go out, get drunk and distract herself” Bobs eyes shift towards Bianca’s, instructing her to tell the rest of the story. “Yeah so then we all met up here and she was hammered when she arrived, telling us all that you left her” 

Katya’s so concerned, she’s not even 21 yet and she fucking got in a taxi, drunk beyond belief telling their close friends that she left her. 

“About half an hour in she broke down, saying that you care more about your job than her, blah, blah” Bianca continues. 

“Jesus” Katya just shakes her head in disbelief, what has she done. “Thanks for calling me guys, honestly” 

“No need to fuckin’ thank us, I wasn’t gonna look after her, I’d fuckin’ leave her in a bathroom stall all night propped up so she wouldn’t choke on her own vomit” Bianca rants 

Katya knows Bianca tries to play it off like she is emotionless and a cold bitch, which she is most of the time. But she also knows if Katya didn’t answer or was still at work, Bianca would get a taxi home with Trixie and stay up with her all night, making sure she was okay. 

She walks back to Trixie who is now standing - well leaning against Adore.

“Thanks Adore, I can take her” She pulls Trixie’s limp arm around her shoulders, letting her head lull from Adores shoulder to her own. Then wrapping her strong arm around Trixie’s waist she walks them back to her car, thanking the girls again for looking after Trixie. 

 

Trixie is silent the whole car ride, mostly because she’s in and out of consciousness. Katya tries to drive slow to help her avoid getting motion sickness, she also keeps her hand on Trixie’s knee the entire drive, squeezing every now to get a reaction from her, just to make sure she’s okay. 

She knows Trixie was upset when she got called into work, but she didn’t know that Trixie thought she was choosing work over their relationship, no wonder she spent the evening crying her eyes out. Katya should of been there. 

Once Katya gets Trixie upstairs and into the apartment she becomes more aware of her surroundings. Trixie sits on the end of the bed and pulls her dress up and off her body, toes off her heels and is struggling with the clasp of her bra. 

Katya walks out of the bathroom with a makeup wipe in hand, she walks up behind Trixie and helps her remove the stubborn piece of clothing, Trixie audibly groans at the feeling of being braless, falling back onto the bed, boobs bouncing from the force. 

She begins to wipe her face with the makeup wipe, removing the mascara stains from her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Trixie I don’t want you to think I’m putting my job before us-” Katya begins to apologise, her words coming out quickly. 

“Shhhhhh” Trixie hushes, “I know, I’m drunk and said stupid shit” 

“But Trix, surely there was some truth, you wouldn’t of just said-“ 

Trixie shooshes her again and shakes her head. Now is not the time, Katya gets that. But she feels guilty. 

They both crawl into bed, Trixie in just her underwear, taunting Katya as she’s unsure if she’s allowed to touch her right now, even just spoon her. Is Trixie mad at her? Upset? 

Trixie shuffles closer to Katya and throws her arm around her waist, pushing the sweatshirt up so she can scrape her fingers against Katya’s abs. 

“I know your jobss importantt” It slurred but Katya appreciates the comment. 

There a long pause and Katya thinks that Trixie may have fallen asleep already, that or she’s passed out. 

“Trix?” Katya whispers 

“Mmm” she replies nonchalantly 

“Move in with me?” She can see Trixie’s face split into a smile. “Ask me again tomorrow” 

Kayta smirks, she will even though she already knows the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends!   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes I'm uploading this at 2.30am 
> 
> C x


	6. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya goes to keep walking but suddenly Trixie is glued to the spot, like her heels have sunk into wet cement, rooted to the ground beneath her feet. 
> 
> Trixie can hear the loud chatter behind the doors and the soft sound of a live band playing. She can see the shadowy feet through the tiny slip at the bottom, realising the amount of people that are in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I’m back, so much for updating weekly! I mean I was good for the first month. 
> 
> So sorry I abandoned this story but uni got crazy busy as I’m in my final year, please, please forgive me! Updates will probably be a bit infrequent now due to my university work, but I really want to finish this story, so thank you so much for your comments and patience, it really does help.
> 
> Disclaimer: There are mentions of anxiety and references to a panic attack.

August 2011

 

Katya can feel the force pushing up through her muscles as her feet rhythmically hit the pavement, the pressure in her knees building every time she connects with the ground rapidly, sending a burn through her entire legs. Running has always helped clear her mind, just being able to focus on nothing but her breathing and putting one foot in front of the other lets her zone out and avoid her responsibilities for a while. 

She’s been a cop since she was 21 and in the last five years she’s faced the victims and the criminals, witnessed life and death, has put her body through the most stressful situations that she has the bruises and scars to prove it. 

However in the last five years she’s never, ever had to go to the Boston Police Relief Association Ball - an event where they honour the individuals that have responded to incidents within the City of Boston, recognizing their bravery and dedication to their jobs. 

She always wanted to attend, to support her coworkers, pay tribute to the place that saved her, but she never had the confidence to go alone. It was a night where everyone would also bring their significant others and she was just never ready to face her fellow officers enquiring about her ‘boyfriend’ and asking her ‘why hasn’t a man come and snatched you up yet?’. 

But this year is different, she needs to show she’s committed to her job, that she’s serious about moving up, as if the last 12 months haven’t proved this. 

This year she also has Trixie, however the only coworkers that know she is out, is her partner Kennedy, never really getting close enough to anyone else to share her preferred sexual orientation. She isn’t hiding it, she never had internal homophobia or gave a shit about what other people would think of her, but it was different this year. She’s worked so hard for the last two years to work her way up, to be seen as a professional and to prove that she could one day take on a detective role. She would hate for some homophobic guy higher up to ruin her chances at that dream ever coming true. Same-sex marriage is still not legal everywhere so she knows not everyone in the police force is going to be as accepting as Kennedy. 

So she keeps running, sweating out her frustration, pounding the soles of her feet harder into the cement below her, ignoring the thought of the ball and focusing on her uneven breaths and the pain rushing up her calves. 

 

xXx

 

Living with Katya has been incredible, Trixie loves waking up with Katya’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, running her rough fingers against her spine, dipping into the dimples on her lower back before situating them on her ass to dig her nails into the round flesh and getting a tired moan from Trixie. 

When Trixie moved in Katya became more needy, if Trixie wasn’t awake to give her a kiss hello when she got home from a night shift, Katya would place soft kisses on her shoulder until she’d roll over and kiss her hello. If Trixie braided her hair throughout the day Katya would unbraid it when she got home just so she could run her fingers through her hair, tugging softly and rebraiding it sloppily.

Moving in with Katya allowed Trixie to quit her old job, she’s working casually at a hair salon, not actually doing the hair but taking calls and making appointments. She loves it because that’s all that’s expected from her, when she clocks off she doesn’t think about the salon again until she’s in there for her next shift. 

Whilst working Trixie has applied for the Emergency Medical Technician national certification, finally working towards becoming a Paramedic, she’s only has two more moths to go before sitting the National Registry Cognitive exam and the Psychomotor exam. The idea terrifies her but also excites her as all she’s ever wanted to do since she was a little girl is help people. She’s ready to do that. 

Living together has brought them closer, has allowed Trixie to begin living her life and has kept Katya sane in her pursuit to becoming a detective. 

There had been no negatives, had. 

It was about a week ago when Trixie found the invitation to the Boston Police Relief Association Ball, addressed to Officer Zamolodchikova and Partner. She was giddy with the idea of her and Katya having an outing as a fancy couple, her in a floor length gown and Katya in a tailored police uniform that was only worn for special occasions such as this one. 

The giddy feeling disappeared when days went past and Katya hadn’t mentioned it. 

First she thought it was her, that maybe Katya was ashamed to bring a 22 year old to such a professional event, maybe she wasn’t what Katya wanted to portray to her coworkers as her other half. She didn’t know how to bring it up with Katya, she didn’t want her to think that she’d gone through her mail intentionally, but Trixie is so torn up that the reason Katya isn’t going to the ball may be because of her. 

She knows somewhere deep down it isn’t, over the last year she has been insecure about herself, her age and her worthiness of Katya, also stressing about Katya’s priorities, job versus relationship. However Katya has been patient and so loving, assuring her daily and telling her that she’s constantly amazed that she got a girl like Trixie and she would never, ever jeopardize it. 

But it was hard not to question it. So when Katya gets home from her night shift at two in the morning she doesn’t expect to see Trixie sitting at their dining table, fiddling with her long fingers, pulling at the skin around her nails. 

“Trix? What are doing up?” 

Katya walks slowly into the dimly lit room, her steps tentative. The room is so quiet Trixie can hear the soft pats of Katya’s bare feet on the floor, she must of toed her shoes off at the door to avoid making too much noise. Trixie’s heart aches with love at the thoughtfulness of Katya’s actions. 

Katya stands a couple of feet away, swaying with uncertainty, debating whether she should walk towards Trixie and push for an answer or leave her be. The cold shoulder Trixie is giving her is making her consider the latter, however hey eyes catch a small piece of paper that Trixie is fiddling with, running the sharp corners in between the soft skin of her fingertips, leaving pale indents in the skin. 

“Trix-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

She’s confused for only a second until she notices what the piece of paper is, the Boston Police Relief Association Ball invitation. 

Katya takes a deep breath, her shoulders rising then falling, she hovers her hand over Trixie’s shoulder before retracting it and shoving them both deep into her pockets, feeling the fluff that’s gathered at the bottom of the cotton pocket. 

“It’s not me…” Trixie states, her eyes not breaking contact with the centre of the wooden table. She’s not questioning Katya, but her words are laced with slight hesitation.

“You know it’s not you” Katya assures, needing Trixie to turn around and look at her, even if it’s just for a second. 

Trixie doesn’t respond, she’s waiting for Katya to explain, to tell her why, to make the scenarios in her head stop taunting her. So she sits there in silence, staring at the way the wood darkens in some areas and swirls together with the lighter oak. 

The scrape of the chair leg against the floorboards, draws her out of her examination of the wood and towards the woman now occupying the seat and she can visibly see Katya’s eyes soften as she looks at her. 

“I know my job is a very male dominated industry and I’ve been working so hard for so long to prove myself to them and I just don’t want- I don’t-“ Trixie can see her mentally debating her next words, “I can’t let some homophobic asshole ruin that for me” 

“I don’t have to come, I know it says partner-“ 

“That’s not what I’m saying Trix, I don’t want to go without you” Katya leans forward and puts her hand over Trixie’s and instantly letting the invitation fall she turns her palm up so they can lace their fingers together. 

“I didn’t want to make a big deal about it-” Trixie replies while squeezing her hand gently 

“It’s okay, I get it” 

They just stare at one another for a moment, Trixie’s eyes flicker to Katya’s lips for a split second before darting down to their joint hands. “If you change you mind just lemme know so I can find a dress” 

 

Xx

 

It took all of three days for Katya to say fuck it and go to the Ball with Trixie, when Katya had told her partner Kennedy about what had happened, Kennedy literally sat gobsmacked that she’d think people would judge her or that it could cost her career.

Katya retaliated and tried to express her concerns to Officer Davenport but she was not buying it, her exact words were, “Take that fuckin’ girl out and show her off, fuck everyone else”.

 

Bringing them to now, Saturday night. As she stares at herself in the mirror, flyaways coming out from the sides of her slick bun, the sweat on her upper lip making her light makeup patchy, she is so nervous. She sprays one more generous spritz of hairspray onto her already hard hair, smoothing her hands down on either side in an effort to try secure the escaped pieces, she blends out the patchy makeup on her upper lip and does one final look at herself. 

As she walks into the bedroom to put on her pressed uniform she freezes, met with the most wonderful image of Trixie in her tiny lilac thong reaching for a box at the top of the wardrobe. Her calves are toned as she pushes up on her tippy toes, her thick thighs meeting her round ass which is barely covered by the thin purple fabric, she has one arm extended, giving Katya a slight view of the side of her breast, Katya can feel herself drooling. Fuck the ball, let’s stay in. 

“You want some help?” Katya offers, her voice slightly horse from arousal. Trixie whips around and faces her, Katya’s face displays obvious confusion as she’s met with Trixie’s chest. 

Trixie registers Katya’s confusion “They’re nipple covers, I can’t wear a bra with my dress and yes please I’d love some help” 

“Nipple covers?” Katya questions, she’s so confused, she’d never seen these before but the delicate white petal detailing around the edges is so gorgeous against Trixie’s pale skin. Trixie has fairly dark nipples in comparison to her skin tone and Katya always loves seeing the contrast of the two opposing colours against one another, so she doesn’t know why she’s so distracted by this. 

“Hey! Are you gonna help me or just stare at my tits?” 

“I’ll take the latter please” 

Trixie grunts and turns back around continuing to reach for the box. Katya smirks to herself and walks over to Trixie, putting her arms around her lower abdomen, “Ready? I’ll give you a boost”, Trixie just nods. 

Katya plants her feet slightly apart and bends her knees to pick Trixie up, making her that half a foot taller to reach the box. Although Katya is physically smaller than Trixie she is the strongest woman Trixie knows, and for some reason Katya really likes picking Trixie up. Katya’s constantly lifting Trixie onto surfaces like their kitchen countertops or wooden dining table, she likes the way Trixie’s legs automatically wrap around her waist or her arms cling to the back of her neck. 

When she places Trixie back on the ground she doesn’t remove her hands from her soft stomach, “What’s in the box?” Katya rests her chin in the nook where Trixie’s shoulder meets the base of her neck. “Shoes” Trixie replies simply. 

Katya turns her face into Trixie’s neck and leaves a delicate kiss there, she can hear Trixie’s breath hitch slightly, so she darts her tongue out and tastes her moisturized skin. 

“Kat- we can’t” It’s suppose to be stern but it comes out lust filled and desperate. Katya knows they don’t have time and she needs to stop, now! So she pulls her mouth away from Trixie’s smooth skin. 

“Alright so I’ll go put my uniform on and you put these shoes on and then we can go, you in your heels, tiny fucking thong and nipple covers” 

“Haa haa very funny” She says sarcastically as she squirms out of Katya’s grasp. 

 

Katya’s struggling with the tie of her uniform in the hallway mirror, retying it for the eighth time in the span of 10 minutes when she hears the faint click of heals on the wooden floor, she turns her head towards the noise and suddenly she’s not nervous to go anymore, she’s not scared of what people will think, she’s so incredibly in love with the woman in front of her that she can’t wait to show up with Trixie on her arm. 

“Do I look okay?” Trixie asks, obvious nerves splashed across her face as this is the first impression all of Katya’s coworkers are going to have of her. Trixie’s makeup is minimal, she has a light blush on her cheeks and a dusting of brown eyeshadow along her eyelids, her lip is a pale nude that Katya can’t wait to kiss off. Her luscious blonde hair is pinned back in a pile of curls, some tendrils hanging down around her face. 

“My God, Trix.. You’re so beautiful” It’s breathy and she can’t stop staring at her. 

The dress she’s wearing is almost an identical colour match to the thong she was wearing earlier, the lilac fabric is flowing from her waist all the way down to the floor, panels of lace on the sides where the paleness of her creamy skin is peaking through. It’s cinched at the waist with a small band, defining her hourglass figure, the neckline is a large scoop with thicker straps and there’s two dainty lace cups resting over her breasts.

“You look pretty darn good yourself” Trixie replies sheepishly 

Katya’s uniform is tailored to her body, the tapered pants are not tight against her legs but Trixie knows what’s underneath the fabric, she knows the buttons underneath the messily tied tie are straining over Katya’s breasts, she knows the offical Boston PD patches along the sleeves are hiding her toned biceps that are strong enough to lift her and she knows what Katya’s fingers feel like even though they are hidden under the thick white cotton gloves. 

Trixie steps towards Katya and begins to straighten her tie, fixing the knot so it’s straight. 

 

xXx 

 

She can feel her hands getting clammy the closer the driver gets to the venue, Lombardo’s Ballroom. A ballroom. Trixie can’t believe it, her professional girlfriend is taking her as her date to a Police ball, and will introduce her to everyone as her “other half”. She really hopes she doesn’t fuck this up, she hopes she’s enough. 

A slight squeeze on her knee brings her out of her internal freakout, she meets Katya’s worried gaze and reassures her with a small smile. 

“S’okay, I’m just nervous I’m gonna say the wrong thing or embarrass you” 

“You could never embarrass me” Katya replies without doubt. 

The car slows to a stop and Katya reaches for the handle. 

“You ready?”

Trixie just hums her approval and Katya swings the door open, climbing out first and then turning to offer her hand to Trixie to help her out of the vehicle. It’s strange holding Katya’s hand as it’s encased by the thick cotton, she kind of grateful for it because If she wasn’t wearing the gloves she knows Katya would make a comment about her sweaty hands. 

 

The vigorous sound of her heels clicking on the marble floor of the lobby sounds like it’s getting louder as she’s moves closer to the ballroom doors. A short gold sign with cursive writing told them they’ve made it to the correct room. 

Katya goes to keep walking but suddenly Trixie is glued to the spot, like her heels have sunk into wet cement, rooted to the ground beneath her feet. 

Trixie can hear the loud chatter behind the doors and the soft sound of a live band playing. She can see the shadowy feet through the tiny slip at the bottom, realising the amount of people that are in the room. 

Then it’s like she hears everything at once, cars rubber tires screeching on the smooth concrete street, the hinges of the doors creaking as people walk in and out, the beating of her heart in her chest, the blood pumping through her veins. 

She can see Katya’s mouth moving and her eyes wide with worry but the noises from behind the doors get so loud that she feels like her ears are on fire from the volume. 

She should of known her sweaty hands were more than nerves. She hasn’t had a panic attack in years, she thought she’d grown out of this, she thought’d she’d grown out of her anxiety, the overthinking and constant nagging of not being good enough, pretty enough, funny enough. The worst part about all of this is Katya’s never seen Trixie have a panic attack. 

She squeezes her eyes tight, tries to block out the sounds invading her head, she only begins to feel her heart rate decreasing when one of Katya’s hands grip her wrist, circling the pad of her thumb gently against her pulse point. Her other hand slips up around Trixie’s neck, her thumb doing the same thing on her pulse point there, like she’s trying to physically calm Trixie’s racing heart. 

She can hear her heavy breaths begin to slow and lazily flickers her eyes open. First thing she notices are Katya’s gloves haphazardly shoved into one of her suit pockets, then her eyes lift up to Katya’s and she’s surprised with how close she is, she can see how large her pupils have dilated with obvious stress and concern. Once Trixie’s chest begins to rise and fall at an even pace Katya takes her hand off of Trixie’s neck. 

“We can go in now” Trixie tries to say reassuringly 

“Uh ah, no way.” Katya hasn’t taken her other hand off of Trixie yet, her thumbs still pressed onto the constant beat on the inside of her wrist as if to make sure it doesn’t quicken again. 

“Katya honestly I’m fine, it was just a mild freak out” 

“Trixie, we do not have to go in there, I’m sorry we’re doing this, it’s too much, we can go-“ 

“Officer Zamolodchikova” It’s a strong booming voice that cuts Katya off, if worried and concern filled her eyes seconds prior, the look she gets in her eyes now is pure fear, she drops Trixie’s hand quickly and Trixie doesn’t want to admit that it stung. 

“Captain! Sir, how are you tonight?” It comes out confident, Trixie notices she’s puffed her chest out slightly and straightened her back to look taller.

The man is tall, extremely tall, he has a glistening bald head and thick rimmed glasses. He’s slim but very intimidating, Trixie strains her eyes to read his badge that is pinned high on his chest. 

‘Captain Charles’ 

“I’m very well thank you” 

Theres a brief pause in the conversation, and Captain Charles’ eyes are darting between Trixie and Katya like he’s waiting for an introduction. Katya doesn’t seem to get the hint, so her Captain speaks again “This is my wife Georgia”. 

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you Georgia” Katya and Georgia exchange polite greetings. The Katya Trixie is witnessing right now is one she’s never seen before, every word is carefully thought out before it’s spoken, the way she is holding herself seems guarded and it’s like Trixie isn’t even there. 

There’s another awkward pause, Trixie knows that Captain Charles is waiting for an introduction and she’s silently pleading that Katya gets the hint. 

Just when Trixie is about to cut in and introduce herself Katya finally comes back to reality and swiftly takes Trixie’s hand back in her own “Oh my Gosh, I’m so sorry, this is my partner, Trixie”

Captain Charles’ eyes dart down to their joint hands before a moment of realization crosses his features. “So nice to meet you Trixie, I’m Captain Charles but you can just call be Rupaul, sorry I’ve been hogging Katya’s time recently, she’s a fine officer” he winks as he shakes Trixie’s other hand. 

Trixie can see Katya’s face visually relax as her Captain wasn’t disgusted by her sexuality. 

“You guys heading in?” Rupaul asks

“Yes” 

“In a moment” 

Trixie and Katya both answer at the same time, heads turning to face one another. The Captain just chuckles and says he’ll see them in there. 

Once Katya is confident that her Captain is out of ear shot she grabs both of Trixie’s hands, “Trixie Mattel, I am not going into that ballroom until I know you are okay?” 

“Honestly Katya, I just had a small panic attack, I just saw and heard how many people were in the room and I freaked a little…” she pauses “Thank you for helping” 

Katya isn’t sold, she’s staring at Trixie with uncertainty painted all over her face.

“I’m sure that was the hardest introduction anyways” Trixie tries to reassure her referencing to the Captain. 

Trixie pulls the white cotton gloves out of Katya’s suit pocket, straightens them out and pulls Katya’s hands towards herself. She plays with Katya’s digits, running her manicured nail against the inside of her index finger, feeling proud when she sees goosebumps rise on Katya’s forearms. 

She carefully slips the cotton glove onto Katya’s hand and does the same with her other. This moment alone seems to calm both Trixie and Katya. 

“Katya if I didn’t do anything because of my anxiety I would of never left Wisconsin, never have gone to college, never have got my licence, anything.”

This seems to register with Katya and she nods.

 

The rest of the night goes by fairly quickly, Trixie meets heaps of Katya’s colleagues and not one person bats an eye when Katya introduces her. Trixie makes a joke to Katya that she obviously isn’t a very good closeted lesbian. 

They ate, drank, danced and cheered, and when people begin to leave Trixie leans over and whispers in Katya’s ear, “I cannot wait to take these fucking stickers off my nipples” 

It’s like Katya totally forgot about the floral nipple covers that hid Trixie’s breasts because mere seconds later she’s bidding everyone goodnight and ushering Trixie into the back of a cab. 

 

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was as weird to write Rupaul as a straight man as it was for you to read it i’m sure. 
> 
> Thank you so much for 100+ kudos! Your comments and love on each chapter motivate me to continue this story!
> 
> Also if you care the dress I’ve described for Trixie is Mila Kunis’ 2011 Oscars dress - it’s fucking stunning.


	7. 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You cold?” Trixie asks as she slips her hand underneath Katya’s shirt, as if to check. Katya leans into her hand and turns to face her, shaking her head. Trixie silently hands her the painkillers and Katya takes them. After three years they can have a whole conversation with no words verbalized, Trixie could give Katya a look and they’ll both know what she is trying to say and vice versa. 
> 
> Trixie can feel Katya relaxing as she runs her hand gently up and down her thin spine, “How’s the pain” she asks whilst still moving her fingertips along her soft skin. Katya just shrugs, but the slight crease in between her brows says otherwise. “Let’s get ready for bed” Trixie suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this story guys! Again your comments and support on this story make me want to keep writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mentions of blood

April 2012

The laminate floor is pristine under Trixie’s dirty tennis shoes. She’s familiar with hospitals, being a med student for a year and a paramedic for about nine months she knows hospitals all too well. The chemical smell, harsh fluorescent lighting and the squeaking of sneakers against the hard polished ground. 

However she’s lucky enough to have rarely been on the other side of the doors, waiting impatiently for a doctor to come out, her hands tying themselves in knots and foot tapping repetitively against the metal chair leg, causing a dull banging noise to ring out through the waiting room. 

She keeps seeing the nurse at the desk look up, eyeing her when the noise gets too loud and her taps have quickened. Once they make eye contact she swaps and crosses her legs over the other one to try and stop herself, however it’s only a matter of time before she subconsciously starts all over again. 

She’s been doing this for the last 45 minutes, that’s how long they said the procedure should go, so why hasn’t a doctor come out yet? Why is she still sitting in this stale, sterile waiting room with no update? 

She goes to stand up but the nurse looks at her “She should be coming out of surgery now, she’ll be moved into recovery and then the doctor will bring her out” she gets out the sentence before Trixie could even take a step towards her. The nurses tone is comforting but she knows it all too well, she uses the exact same tone when it’s needed. It makes her feel guilty for all the times she’s done the same to her patients families.

She resumes her spot back in the chair, resting both her elbows on her knees and leaning her chin in the palm of her hands. She can see the faint marks her elbows are leaving on her lower thighs, from the pressure of her resting her head in her hands, she’s studying the light red circles on her skin when she’s hears the hinges of the doors squeak, her eyes shooting up. 

She practically jumps out of her chair, eyes finding Katya’s unfocused ones immediately, the doctor behind her pushing the wheelchair greets her. “Hi, I’m assuming you’re Trixie?” 

“Tolddyou she wasbeauful” Katya beams up at her, her swollen cheeks stretching so wide that Trixie can see the gauze and padding still inside of her mouth. 

Trixie blushes at Katya’s statement, even though she’s drugged up out of her mind it doesn’t make it any less cute, knowing she was telling her doctor how beautiful her girlfriend is. 

“Yep that’s me, how’d it go” Trixie replies once she remembers that it’s the polite thing to do when someone addresses you. Katya’s doctor explains that the procedure went well and that they got all four wisdom teeth out successfully. He then goes on to explain the aftercare and what Katya can and cannot do. Trixie remembers most of it from when she had hers out when she was 17, all the good stuff like sticking to soft or liquid foods and warm saline rinses. 

The doctor informs Trixie that she shouldn’t be in charge of any heavy machinery for at least 48 hours since she was under a general anaesthetic, also highlighting that physical and strenuous activities are a no go for a while. 

“Whaa so no sexx?” Katya pipes up from her position in the wheelchair, Trixie cheeks turn crimson and she nervously laughs at the way Katya drags out the last consonant, turning it into a long hissing sound. 

The doctor awkwardly looks between the two of them “Umm unfortunately not, we’d hate for you to injure yourself or cause yourself any more pain than necessary” 

Katya get’s pouty but can’t physically pout due to the swelling happening inside her mouth, resulting in her just dribbling down her chin, the saliva that escaped is satined red with blood. 

Trixie thanks the doctor and takes the aftercare kit, then firmly wraps her arm around the smaller girls waist and she guides her outside of the doctors surgery, towards the car. 

Because Katya now lives a sober life, Trixie has never seen her incoherent, unless Katya is still half asleep or jacked up on coffee, Katya is usually always Katya. However the ramblings that are coming out of Katya’s mouth on the drive home are making Trixie literally squeal with laughter. 

“I dunno Trixx, I think he was flurting with ya” 

“Oh my God he was no-“ 

“I wanna kiss ya, real bad” Katya cuts Trixie off. She takes her eyes off the road for a split second to meet Katya’s eyes and she could think of a million other things she would rather do than kiss Katya right now. The padding inside of her mouth is no longer white, each piece soaked in blood, Trixie making a mental note to change them for her when they get home. 

“Com’on babyy, kiss it betta for mee” Katya makes a move to lean over the console in between the two car seats and Trixie literally screams, tears of laughter stinging her eyes. “Kat! I’m driving and you're bleeding everywhere!” 

“You don’t luv me” Katya sulks, crossing her arms over her chest. Bratty Katya is something Trixie never thought she’d see, so she keeps her eyes on the road and tries to hide her amusement. 

It took all of 10 minutes for Katya to pass out on the sofa in the lounge room after Trixie changed her bandages and wiped the dried blood from the corner of her mouth. Thank God Trixie wasn’t squeamish around blood. 

 

xXx

 

Katya wakes hours later and is very disorientated, she’s in her living room, a throbbing pain coursing through her entire head and a metallic taste in her mouth. As she goes to sit up she sees Trixie rushing towards her. “Hey, hey careful, do you need a bucket?” Trixie doesn’t wait for a response as she’s picking the bucket up off the floor and placing it into Katya’s lap, allowing her to spit out the gauze, a spot of blood coming out with it. She rubs soothing circles on Katya’s lower back. 

Katya can see the glass of water and painkillers on the coffee table and motions her head towards it, Trixie gets the message and hands her the glass “Just rinse your mouth out a bit before you take the pills” she suggests and Katya has never been more grateful that Trixie has medical training.

As she sloshes the water around her mouth, she can feel the open wounds get cold and she shivers slightly. 

“You cold?” Trixie asks as she slips her hand underneath Katya’s shirt, as if to check. Katya leans into her hand and turns to face her, shaking her head. Trixie silently hands her the painkillers and Katya takes them. After three years they can have a whole conversation with no words verbalized, Trixie could give Katya a look and they’ll both know what she is trying to say and vice versa. 

Trixie can feel Katya relaxing as she runs her hand gently up and down her thin spine, “How’s the pain” she asks whilst still moving her fingertips along her soft skin. Katya just shrugs, but the slight crease in between her brows says otherwise. “Let’s get ready for bed” Trixie suggests. 

Even though Katya has been asleep since she got back from the hospital she’s still exhausted, so she nods at Trixie’s suggestion. 

Trixie stands in front of her and grabs both of her hands, they feel shaky and frail as she takes them between her thick, soft ones. She tugs her up off the couch and Katya stumbles slightly, still a little influenced by the anaesthetic. Trixie quickly steadies her by placing her hands against Katya’s waist, it feels smaller than usual and Trixie realizes she hasn’t eaten all day because she had to fast before the surgery. She wants to suggest that she eats something, but her eyes are already fluttering closed so Trixie makes sure to feed her as soon as she wakes up. 

She guides her to the bedroom and situates Katya at the end of the bed, she pulls at the hem of Katya’s shirt and slowly lifts it over her head, making sure she avoids any contact with her jaw or mouth, noticing the swelling and slight bruising that’s already forming on her skin. Trixie reaches around her and unclips Katya’s bra, sliding it off her toned arms, Trixie knows Katya is beautiful, but it hits her how perfect Katya is to her. 

Their bodies are so different but compliment one another so well, Katya is strong and toned, her muscles are defined and her skin is tan. Whereas Trixie is soft and curvy, her pale skin thinner on her wrists revealing the dark blue veins beneath the surface. Katya’s teeth are straight and stark white, her eyes are big and blue, Trixie’s teeth are slightly crooked and she has deep brown eyes that sometimes look honey coloured in the sunlight of warm afternoons. 

Trixie has gotten over most of her body issues, her step-father was very vocal about Trixie’s appearance when she was a teenager, he would make comments about the dimples on her thighs or the stretch marks on her hips. It absolutely ruined her self-esteem and confidence but since meeting Katya those thoughts barely cross her mind. Katya never hides her eagerness to touch and explore Trixie’s body, placing delicate kisses on the marks that pepper her skin and define her body as her own. 

“Why don’t you take a photo, it’ll last longer” Katya remarks tiredly after noting how intently Trixie was studying her body. Trixie just smirks in reply because a photo right now would be adorable, Katya sitting topless at the end of their bed, face swollen and hair disheveled and tangled from sleep. 

She pulls a pair of Katya’s pyjamas out of the bottom draw and lays them on the bed next to where Katya is sitting. She leads Katya’s hands to rest on her shoulders and instructs her to stand up, Trixie pushes the waist band of her yoga pants down, bending down to rid Katya of the fabric around her ankles. “While you're down there…?” 

Trixie meets Katya’s eyes and she’s got a goofy smile spread across her swollen face, “Will you just lemme’ get you ready for bed?” Trixie replies jokingly, God she wishes she could kiss her. 

Trixie finishes getting Katya ready for bed, she places an old towel over her pillow incase she gets blood on the linen, fills a glass of water and makes it easily accessible for Katya to reach throughout the night. As she turns to walk away from Katya’s side of the bed she feels her hand reach out and grab her wrist, “Thanks Trix”. Trixie leans down and places a delicate kiss to her forehead. 

She feels warm inside, in their relationship she’s always felt cared for and looked after and it’s nice to know that Katya feels the same. 

 

xXx

 

It’s been almost a week since Katya’s surgery and Trixie has gone back to work, unfortunately Katya still needs time to recover so she’s stuck at home, now companionless. Her mouth is starting to feel better and she actually ate a solid piece of food yesterday. 

She understands that because her job is physically demanding she needs to make sure she’s in the best shape to avoid further injury, however she’s itching to get back into it. The doctors have told her to avoid strenuous physical exercise or anything that could halt the healing process so she decides to go for a walk as she’s starting to get cabin fever being hauled up in her and Trixie’s apartment. 

When she gets out onto the street in front of her building she instantly feels the brisk Spring air hit her healing cheeks, already feeling better for being outside. She doesn’t plan where she wants to walk, she just starts walking. She has nowhere to be and Trixie doesn’t finish work until later tonight. 

 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been walking for but she’s pulled out of her daze when she spots it, the air leaves her lungs abruptly and a lump forms in her throat that’s too large for her to swallow past. There it is, right in front of her, how did she even walk here without realizing? Why did her feet bring her back to this place? A place that holds so much importance and pain. 

The lettering above the store is faded and difficult to read, but Katya could never forget this place, not even if they added seven stories, painted it another colour and called it an apartment building. The words “Raja’s Antiques” written clear as day in her eyes. 

She can feel her heart rate pick up, can hear her pulse in her ears, totally unable to move from her spot across the street. She just stands there, staring at the storefront. 

After her encounter all those years ago, she hasn’t seen Raja since, she had written hundreds of letters addressed to her whilst she was in rehab, but never sent any of them, none of them good enough to express how thankful Katya was. She was also doubtful that Raja would even remember their brief encounter or if it even held any significance to her. 

Katya remembers when she got out of rehab she had googled Raja’s name in hopes of finding a social media profile that she could contact to thank her anonymously. She had found articles that mentioned Raja’s name, however the articles were mostly about her foster sister Manilla Luzon’s ‘Honey Bee’ foundation. 

Katya had continued her research and ended up discovering that Manila was the woman who owned the pin, the pin that was given to her by Raja, the pin that had basically saved Katya’s life. The titles of the articles made Katya’s stomach churn…“Honey Bee founder dead at 29”

“Founder of the Honey Bee foundation dead from overdose” 

“Honey Bee founder saved so many lives but couldn’t save her own” 

Katya had closed all the tabs on her computer, written a simple note that said “Thank you, I’m sorry”

And slid it under the door of “Raja’s Antiques” seven years ago. She hasn’t been back since. 

Until now. 

 

xXx

 

Trixie rolls her head from side to side, trying to rid herself of the knots that have tightened in her shoulders and neck, she wishes Katya was around so she would use her thumbs to work out the stubborn kinks. 

The thought of Katya reminds her to text her to make sure she’s done her saline rinses and isn’t trying to eat the packet of chips she’s been eyeing off for the last three days that will just result in her being in more pain that she already is. 

 

Sent: April 22nd at 1.26pm  
“Hey babe, just checking in to make sure you’re all good.   
If you need me to grab anythingon the way home let me know  
Xx”

 

They hardly ever use pet names in person but over text Trixie seems to always let one slip just to see how Katya will react. She waits patiently for a reply but one is yet to come so she just assumes that Katya is either napping or watching TV trying to keep herself sane while being hauled up in the apartment. 

Trixie loved spending the last couple of days with Katya, just lounging around their shared space and doing nothing. She got some time off work just to make sure Katya was all good because Trixie knows that Katya's not good at being told to rest and take it easy, she’s an active person so even doctors orders sometimes go unfollowed. 

When Trixie had rolled over this morning she was met with the sight of Katya, sun creeping in through the curtains and illuminating her already bright hair, casting a shadow across her face making her eyelashes look longer. Her brow was soft and relaxed and her mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. She had the urge to kiss her, like properly kiss her, they hadn’t kissed properly in almost a week, Trixie fearing that she would get to excited and hurt Katya’s already tender face. Katya has assured her that she’s fine but Trixie always stops herself before it gets to heated, pulling away after a quick peck leaving Katya chasing her lips for more. 

She craves it though, the way Katya would gently bite down on her bottom lip and then pull it into her hot mouth to sooth it with her tongue, she misses the way she tastes and the sounds she makes.

She’s shaken out of her thoughts when her pager goes off alerting her that her break is over and she has to go back to work. She checks her phone quickly to see if Katya has replied. 

She hasn’t. 

 

xXx

 

The rusted door handle is rough under her over sensitized fingertips, all her senses have heightened, she can hear the sound of people’s feet hitting the ground as if they’re stomping loudly, she can smell the trash at the edge of the curb as if someone put it directly under her nose, she can see the antique trinkets sparkling through the glass as if they’ve all just been polished. 

But as soon as she pushes the door open everything goes silent, her hand goes numb — no longer able to feel the textured surface of the door handle, her nose blocked and vision blurred. 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been standing in the threshold of the door but she faintly hears “Hello- Miss, are you okay?” 

She turns her head suddenly to the voice, “Hey, hey it’s okay, are you alright?” The woman voice is calming, her presence seems to relax Katya a bit. 

Katya focus on the womans face, trying to slow her rapid breaths, she begins to take in the features of the women in front of her. She’s a larger woman with dark eyes and round features, she has a concerned look on her face but is still offering a warm smile. 

“Hi- sorry- I just- Is” Katya can’t seem to get anything out, it was a mistake coming here, why did she bother coming in, what is she even going to say?

“It’s okay, why don’t you come have a seat. I’m Delta” The woman places a hand lightly on Katya’s shoulder, much like one would do when guiding a child or timid animal, she seems unsure whether or not it’s a good idea to touch Katya, but Katya doesn’t flinch away from her touch, so Delta relaxes a little and motions her towards an old leather chair. 

“What’s your name hun?” She’s quiet and Katya gets a very maternal vibe from her, it puts her a little bit more at ease, “Katya, sorry I just-“ she pauses, takes a deep breath and tries to steady her voice “I was just wondering if Raja was in?” It comes out rushed and panicked, like she’d just told a huge secret that was burdening her. 

“Coming!” 

Katya hears a muffled shout coming from the back of the store, her heart rate picks up again and she can hear the quick footsteps approaching her place at the front of the store. 

Then all of a sudden there she is. Raja.

“Hi! How can I help you today?” Raja replies cheerily, she’s looks so different to what Katya remembers. She’s standing taller, her shoulders broad and wide, the wrinkles around her eyes have deepened and her hair is now all grey. Her smile is bright in contrast to her deeper skin tone and her brown eyes are still warm and wise. 

Katya’s eyes flicker down to the bee pin that is secured on the lapel of Raja’s coat and the woman follows her gaze, then it’s like a flash of realization crosses Raja’s face and her whole demeanour changes. “I know you..” Raja hesitates, like she can’t believe after 7 years a face she’d completely forgotten is in front of her. A stranger who had given her the courage to wear a pin that she now never takes off. 

Katya stands up from the chair, the leather creaks slightly under her movements, “My name is Katya and I was wondering if you had a second?” 

 

xXx

 

After several hours Trixie is finally finished her shift, today was intense, as it is most days but she loves every second of it. She feels helpful and proud after every shift she works and she’s finally reached a place where she can say she’s happy in her career. Of course there are days harder than the rest but those are usually the most rewarding and educational, her work is important and she likes that idea. She studied hard to be a Paramedic, aced every test she took and is good at her job. 

However Trixie cannot wait to get home, to have a long bath that she’ll try coerce Katya into and beg her to work out the knots in her neck and back that have gotten tighter and tighter throughout the day. She sighs at the thought of sitting in the v of Katya’s legs, her smooth claves and muscular thighs along the sides of her body, their skin slippery against each other. Her eyes flutter shut at the thought of getting to lean back against Katya’s body and feel her wet soapy breasts push up against her shoulder blades. 

She quickly grabs her bag from her locker and checks her phone, still no reply from Katya. 

Trixie doesn’t care if she’s asleep when she gets home, she’s waking Katya up. 

 

xXx

 

Katya doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting with Raja, but the sun has well and truly begun to set, the sky being splattered with dashes of orange and yellow. Delta was more than happy to close up the store and take care of the end of day duties, so Katya and Raja had walked to the nearest cafe and sat outside.

They’ve been talking for hours, Katya has told Raja everything from the day she first met her and how her words were the tipping point for her to finally get clean. How she had tried so many times to write her and even about the one time she did. 

Raja also informed Katya that her small act of listening to her story about Manila and pinning the bee brooch onto her coat had encouraged her to seek grief counselling and continue the ‘Honey Bee’ foundation. 

Despite their age difference Katya had never clicked with someone so fast, she really trusted Raja and she felt safe when she was with her. It wasn’t a romantic connection but it was a deep understanding and respect for one another. 

When the sky began to darken and the warm breeze turned cool Katya and Raja decided to call it a night, they exchanged phone numbers and planned to meet for coffee same time next week. 

It felt so strange walking away after their interaction, this woman was almost a figment of Katya’s imagination, there was no sign that she had ever physically met Raja before, however that brief encounter is what Katya credits as the reason she changed the course of her life. 

The vibrations in her pocket pull her out of her wandering thoughts and back into her reality, lifting the screen up she sees the time, the missed calls and unanswered messages. She internally cringes when she see’s who’s calling. 

“Trix! I’m so sorry, I’m on my way home now” Katya says as she answers the phone.

“Thank God you’re alive!” Trixie doesn’t sound mad but relieved.

“I just saw all you messages and calls, I’m so sorry! I have so much to tell you.” Katya truly is sorry, she knows they rarely ever don’t answer texts or calls instantly unless they’re on shift and physically can’t and her not answering would of not doubt caused Trixie to worry.

“S’okay, I’ll see you soon yeah?” 

“I’m 10 minutes away” 

 

xXx

 

When Katya opens the door exactly nine minutes later she’s expecting to see Trixie waiting for her on the couch, but the kitchen, dinning room and living area are all dark, lights switch off and no sign of any recent activity. 

“Trix?” She calls out 

“In here!” She replies 

Katya follows the sound of her voice, leading her to the bathroom, when she pushes open the door she’s met with the most stunning image of Trixie in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles, the tops of her breasts peaking out behind a white cloud of soap.

“Wanna join?” Trixie suggests, waggling her eyebrows seductively.


	8. 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of cigarettes and sweat invades her nostrils as she gets into the back of the cab, the leather seats are cracked and sticky under her thighs, some very clear sighs that this cab is more likely older than she is. She doesn’t care though, if this vehicle can get her to Trixie in one piece she’d get in even it was on fire. 
> 
> Two weeks. 
> 
> It’s been two whole weeks of not being able to touch one another, kiss, hug, fuck or even look at one another unless it’s through a blurry pixelated image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes it's been over a month, i'm sorry!   
> Here have some smut!

July 2013

She can feel the faint tickle on the inside of her thigh, the familiar feeling of Katyas blunt blonde hair brushing against her sensitive skin, her hot breaths heating up the space under the covers, she moans when she feels Katya’s forceful hands push her thick legs further apart, nestling herself between them. Trixie feels her breathing pick up, her chest rising and falling quickly, she lifts the covers away from her body to peer down at the woman below her, their eyes meeting in a lust filled hunger, pupils blown wide and mouths agape. Katya keeps her eyes locked onto Trixie’s as she lowers her mouth down to Trixie’s aching core. 

 

Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you

 

She snaps her eyes open when she hears the familiar song, indicating that the woman she was just lustfully dreaming about is trying to reach her. Trixie pushes the blankets off of herself and reaches over to the table beside the bed, answering the call with her eyes not fully open.

It’s almost two in the afternoon and Trixie came off a night shift at around six this morning, so she’s still a bit delirious. “Hey” It comes out horse and sleepy, she has a dopey smile on her face and a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“Hey, sorry If I woke you, my plane just landed-“

“You did wake me, right in the middle of a very, very good dream” Her tone is suggestive, she’s turned on, not only from her dream but from hearing Katya’s voice and not being able to see her for two weeks.

“Oh yeah? Interrupt did I?” Katya replies teasingly. Trixie just hums in approval which turns into a moan as she recalls the dream. “Care to share with the class?” Katya asks. 

“How about you…” She pauses, shuffling in bed, letting Katya just listen to her moving around their sheets “… hurry home and I’ll show you” She drawls out seductively. 

Trixie hangs up the phone to Katya letting out a deep growl on the other end. 

 

xXx 

 

The smell of cigarettes and sweat invades her nostrils as she gets into the back of the cab, the leather seats are cracked and sticky under her thighs, some very clear signs that this cab is more likely older than she is. She doesn’t care though, if this vehicle can get her to Trixie in one piece she’d get in even it was on fire. 

Two weeks. 

It’s been two whole weeks of not being able to touch one another, kiss, hug, fuck or even look at each another unless it’s through a blurry pixelated image. 

Katya had been called over to California to help with a case, a drug dealer that they lost a couple of months back had done a runner from Boston and ended up in Los Angeles. When the dealer had started up their business again they wanted a Detective that already knew the guys moves and motives. She wasn’t the lead detective on the case as she’s only been a detective in Narcotics for about a year but she was instrumental to the case and her Captain was confident she’d be helpful in California. 

Katya was partnered up with Detective Kasha Davis, a senior Narcotics Detective that she got along with very well. She saw a lot of herself in the older woman and admired her drive and passion for her job. Late one night after a particular difficult day Katya couldn’t get a hold of Trixie since she was at work, so she made her way down to the bar the hotel she was staying at had and ended up running into Detective Davis. They spoke about a lot of things that night and Katya would like to blame the alcohol for her lack of filter but she just felt so comfortable with the woman that she felt like she could open up. 

The discussed difficult cases, their early experiences and even what lead them to become a cop. That was particularly difficult. 

They still haven’t caught the guy but Katya had shared all the information needed for them to be on the same page and Captain Charles made the call for her to head home. Detective Davis has promised to stay in contact and give her updates on the case. The Captain has also given her a couple of days to refresh before coming back to the Precinct as she’s technically been “on the clock” for almost two weeks.

The trip was rewarding, she’d never been so relied on and it felt good to call the shots in an investigation and to have people she respected listen and respond to her, especially senior Detectives like Kasha Davis. However she missed Trixie everyday, they’d try to call and facetime as much as they could but their workload and scheduling seemed to act against them. 

A horn in the distance breaks her from her thoughts and she taps her foot against the floor of the car, causing her knee to bounce up and down. She can’t sit still, keeps flickering her eyes between the drivers speedometer and the traffic outside the window, willing it to go faster.

When the cab pulls up outside of her apartment Katya practically throws the money at her driver and jumps out of the car, dragging her luggage with her. 

Her feet are speeding across the apartment foyer, the dull sound of her rubber soles coming in contact with the glossy tiles, squeaking when she stops abruptly in front of the elevator to press the ‘up’ button aggressively. Switching her weight on each foot as she waits for the metal doors to open, she darts her eyes to the stairs and considers taking them instead. 

She makes a move to walk towards the stair door but the ‘ding’ that rings through the foyer indicates that the elevator has arrived. She pulls her luggage behind her into the small metal box and pushes the button to close the doors, not wanting anyone to jump in last minute and make her have to take a detour to another floor. 

When the sliding doors pull apart and show the familiar hallway, she practically runs towards her front door, before she can get the key in the lock the large wooden panel swings open with so much force it makes a loud bang against the opposing wall. 

Trixie is standing there, in Katya’s oversized sleep shirt and no pants, hair still tousled from sleep and face free of makeup, “Hi”. 

Katya steps across the threshold, throws the door closed behind her, kicks her luggage to the side and without saying a word grabs Trixie’s waist and pulls her in. Attaching her lips to Trixie’s, it’s desperate and erotic instantly. She sucks hard on her bottom lip, bringing it between hers, running her tongue over the pink flesh and not stopping until she elicits a deep moan from the other girl. Trixie parts her lips to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue past Katya’s to taste her, their tongues tangling for a moment. Trixie brings both her hands up and grips either side of Katya’s face in a desperate attempt to get them closer, Katya continues to hold Trixie’s waist tightly, bunching the oversized shirt in her fists and lifting the fabric higher up her body. 

It’s like their mouths are made for one another, lips that fit so perfectly together both girls never want to kiss another person again, not just because they love each other so deeply but because no one else's kisses would ever compare. Katya takes in the taste of the other girl, reminding herself of all things Trixie, she tastes of mint, strawberry and pure Trixie. It makes Katya’s heart leap at the fact that she didn’t bother getting changed, putting makeup on or even detangling her hair but she did make sure to brush her teeth, not that Katya would of cared but she appreciates the gesture. 

The feeling of Trixie’s long fingers diving into the roots of her hair and tugging sets a fire deep in Katya’s belly and she abruptly grabs the hem of her sleep shirt on Trixie’s body and yanks the material up to Trixie’s waist, “Off” she mumbles. Trixie drags her hands out of Katya’s blonde choppy hair and raises her arms above her head, allowing Katya to remove the article of clothing.

Aside from her tiny white thong Trixie is naked - all soft curves, puffy nipples and pale skin. Katya lets the sleep shirt drop to the hardwood floors and takes in the woman in front of her. “I’m so happy I’m home”. Trixie’s face breaks into a smile and her eyes twinkle in the afternoon sunlight, “Me too” She replies snagging Katya’s belt loop and pulling her closer. 

Katya’s pants are soon gone, followed by her shirt and underwear, Trixie laces her fingers in between Katya’s digits and leads her towards the couch, pushing Katya down onto the cushions, she kneels down on the floor in front of Katya and spreads her knees apart. Holding eye contact with the woman above her she begins placing delicate kisses against the smooth skin on the inside of her thigh, she can see Katya’s breath quicken as her chest fills and deflates quickly. 

Katya’s desperate, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to try and stifle her whines, her hips twitching the closer Trixie’s mouth gets to where she needs. Seeing Katya so turned on encourages Trixie, she places her palms underneath Katya’s knees and pulls her forward, letting her thighs rest on her shoulders, “Trix- please”. 

Trixie shoots a smirk up at Katya and brings her mouth down to Katya’s wet core, she drags her tongue in one long stripe and Katya arches her back, focusing on the bundle of nerves Trixie laps quickly, bringing her hand up to Katya’s entrance and slipping two fingers in, she can practically feel Katya trying to pull her in deeper. She pumps slowly at first and then speeds up once she can see Katya’s knuckles turn white from gripping the fabric on the lounge. 

She pulls her mouth away and Katya’s eyes snap open, confusion and frustration splashed across her face, “Tell me what you want” Trixie mumbles, still moving her fingers quickly. 

Katya is never usually a vocal lover, in past relationships she used to fake orgasms just to not hurt the other persons feelings. However Trixie took the time to learn what Katya liked and still asks her what she needs, wants or craves. Sometimes Katya wants to be teased and have it dragged out, whereas other times she needs it right at that moment, pants pushed down around her ankles, back pressed up against the cold bathroom tiles. 

After years of being together she will never tire of Katya’s breathy moans directing her what to do, it gets her off as much as it does Katya. 

“H-harder”she croaks out, Trixie obeys and puts her mouth back on Katya’s clit, circling her tongue around the small bud, Katya’s breasts bounce from the force of Trixie of thrusts. 

“Su-uuuuohmygod YES!” Katya screams as Trixie begins sucking lightly, curling her fingers. She can feel Katya’s walls begin to tremble, she keeps her pace until she feels Katya begin to shake.

“Trix! Ah” Katya’s orgasm wracks her body and she roughly shoves her hands into Trixie’s tangled curls, holding her head firmly while she rides it out. Trixie removes her fingers but lets Katya continue thrusting against her mouth.

When she stops moving Trixie pulls her face away and stands up in front of her, ridding herself of the white thong still on her hips, she straddles Katya on the couch. Katya slips her hand between their bodies and it doesn’t take long for Trixie to cum in her lap on the other girls fingers. 

 

xXx

 

Trixie is glowing, her sex drunk state making her usually pale skin shine in the downlight of her and Katya’s apartment. Since Katya got home they haven’t been apart for more than a minute, haven’t had theirs hands not on or in one another for hours and she’s so blissfully happy. 

Trixie is standing in front of the hallway mirror trying to clasp her necklace together behind her neck, she keeps thinking she has it and then one side slips and falls over her shoulder, almost losing the small ’T’ pendant attached to the chain. She huffs out the fourth time she misses the hook, ready to ditch the piece of jewellery all together, she then feels Katya snake her strong hands around her waist, “Need some help?”, she runs her hands up Trixie’s sides, making her giggle when she reaches the underside of her breasts. 

Katya pushes Trixie’s hair to one side, brushing her neck gently, she grabs the two ends of the dainty chain and clips them together. Unable to resist the exposed skin, Katya places a warm kiss at the top of Trixie’s spine, lingering for a moment just to breath in her floral perfume that she missed so much. She’s left a faint print of her lipstick on her skin and she has the urge to leave it there, sending a message to everyone tonight that she’s hers. But she knows Trixie will get mad if her hair gets caught and stained by the red waxy mark, so she uses her thumb to swipe away the makeup. 

“Thanks” Trixie meets Katya’s eyes in the mirror, with an adoring smile on her lips, “You ready to go?” 

Adore’s band is playing at a local club downtown and they both have been so incredibly busy with work and travel that they haven’t seen there friends all that much recently. Trixie is excited to be surrounded by the people she loves, have her girlfriend home with her and dance to some good music. She looks great too, the dress isn’t all that comfortable but she knows it makes her curves more pronounced, breast sit higher on her chest and legs look longer, therefore driving Katya insane. 

“Uh huh” Katya nods, resting her chin on Trixie’s bare shoulder, not letting her arms leave Trixie’s waist, just drinking in the sight of her through the reflective glass. Her dress is sinful and taut all over her body, the strapless garment leaves her shoulders exposed and naked, her long clavicles are pointing out beneath her milky skin, begging to be kissed and bitten. The hem of the dress is only just reaching the middle of her curved thighs, pulled tightly over her ass and hips. Trixie very often wears pink so the colour shouldn’t have the effect on Katya as much as it does, but she hasn’t seen her for two weeks and Trixie has been working so much that Katya has gotten use to the sight of her in a beige button down and brown pants. 

“You look so fucking amazing” Katya states, still in awe of her girlfriend, she unwinds her hands from Trixie’s waist to play with the long blonde tendrils that reach the base of her spine. Carding her fingers through the velvety waves that cascade down her back, stopping at the tapered ends that brush against the top of her ass. 

“I missed you” Trixie answers while turning away from the mirror and towards Katya, as if she didn’t want to stare at her reflection anymore but the real life woman. Katya’s lips are perfectly lined with a deep red, its so precise that Trixie has an urge to smear it all over her chin, she refrains and begins placing rough kisses against Katya’s neck instead. 

“I missed you too, so much” Katya tilts her head slightly to give Trixie better access and spots the scene unfolding in the mirror, the sight of herself with hooded eyes, hand gripping onto one of Trixie’s hips and the other tangled in her hair, pulling lightly. This angle Katya gets an even better view of Trixie’s backside, the way her small waist looks tiny in comparison to her round behind. She’s bending slightly to reach Katya’s skin and it’s causing her dress to pull up and Katya can see the bottom of her pale cheek where it meets the top of her big thighs, meaning she is either not wearing any underwear or the ones she’s wearing are very, very little. 

“Trix- If we wanna be on time we gotta stop” It sounds almost painful, like she really doesn’t want to stop but if they go any further they may never leave the house. 

“I’ll be quick” She mumbles against Katya’s neck “You look fucking delicious in this outfit” punctuating her words with a delicate bite against the tendons straining out of her neck. 

Katya’s short leather skirt is tight around her muscular legs, the sheer black top she has tucked into it it allows her black bra to be totally visible, the long sleeves frill slightly at the ends and float down around her wrists. Trixie can see her toned stomach through the mesh material and wants to rip a hole in it, so nothing can stop her from touching Katya’s naked skin. 

She feels Trixie push her skirt up around her hips, it was harsh as the skirt is so tight it needed to be forced over her upper legs. She glides her hand along the tops of Katya’s tan thighs and begins to move her underwear to the side, feeling how wet she is and how bad she wants this, despite her words of discouragement. 

She begins to run her fingers over Katya’s folds, not applying any direct pressure but just spreading her wetness across the sensitive skin, “I thought you said you’d be quick” Katya says sternly with her pupils blown wide. 

“Well you’re being a bit of a brat” Trixie replies still leisurely touching Katya as if she has no intention of getting her off. 

“Oh I’m being a brat-“ She’s cut off as Trixie dips the tip of her middle finger in, gently circling her entrance, “Yeah you are” she states smugly as she pushes the single digit deeper inside. Her thumb manurers over Katya’s sensitive clit and her knees give a little, Trixie grips one of Katya’s hips to help steady her. 

Katya rests her hands on Trixie’s shoulders, digging her nails into the exposed flesh, trying to focus on keeping upright and not collapsing from pleasure. “Trix, another one” it’s breathy and quiet but Trixie doesn’t miss a beat and she slides her index finger along side the other digit, pumping quickly and then adding her ring finger. 

“Oh- fuck, don’t stop!” Katya pleads, followed by short frenzied gasps as she chases Trixie’s hand. The sounds filling the apartment are obscene, the wet slaps ring out and bounce off the walls, Trixie’s sure all surrounding neighbours can hear Katya’s moans and cries but she couldn’t care less, she’s home. 

Sliding the hand that was resting on Katya’s hip down to the back of her right thigh, Trixie lifts her leg to wrap around her own hip, opening her up and allowing her to explore Katya deeper. She guides Katya to lean back against the wall for some support as she speeds up her ministrations. Pumping all three fingers in whilst her thumb circles the tight bundle of nerves, she can see Katya’s brow furrow, meaning she’s close. 

When Katya pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and leaves two pale indents in her perfectly applied lipstick Trixie knows she’s got her, “Yes, yes, yes!” She throws her head back, colliding lightly with the concrete behind her, Trixie sucks on her neck as it’s left open and assessable and thrusts as deep as her fingers allow. Katya body begins to shudder and she cums hard on Trixie’s hand, tightening her leg around Trixie’s body to bring her close. 

Trixie just stares at the other girl as she regains her composure, she’s going to have to redo her lipstick and maybe even brush her hair as the temples have dampened with sweat but she looks beautiful and completely fucked out. 

She slips her fingers out and saunters to the kitchen to clean up, leaving Katya against the wall with her skirt still up around her waist, her underwear soaked and her breath coming out in heavy pants. 

“You should get cleaned up, we’re gonna be late” Trixie teases and shoots her a wink over her shoulder. 

 

xXx

 

When they walk into the smokey bar it smells of alcohol and sweaty bodies, Trixie pulls on Katya’s hand and can feel the heat radiating from her palm, obviously Katya doesn’t drink and it’s more than likely that everyone here is highly intoxicated, so she clings to her girlfriend desperately. When they reach the table that had been reserved for them, they are greeted by a number of happy faces. 

Bob, Kim and Naomi are all seated in the booth, mouths breaking into a smile when they spot the couple. 

“Wow look who finally decided to show up” Naomi starts, “Yeah we thought you’d drowned in one another's cunts!” Kim added, the word slipping from Kims lips before she could stop it, proving to everyone around her that she was in fact, wasted. 

“What we’re trying to say is, we’re happy you decided to dislodge your fingers from inside of one another and join us on this fine evening.” Bob states, also very drunk. 

Trixie and Katya just laugh along with their friends, not even bothering to retaliate as all three of the girls sitting in the booth have walked in on Trixie and Katya doing something that should not have been seen by anyone else’s eyes but the two people involved. 

Trixie places her palm against the small of Katya’s back and leans in, “I’m going to get us some drinks-“ 

“I’m coming!” Kim shouts, abruptly standing up and swaying slightly, Bob reaches out and helps balance her, “Girl you’re fucking clumsy enough sober! Just take it easy”.

Whilst Trixie and Kim make their way towards the bar, Katya settles in with Naomi and Bob, they ask her how California was and if she - quote “caught the bad guy”. 

It felt good to be out, surrounded by her friends, she’s missed them, not just while she’s been away but in general. They are a tight knit group, although they may not see one another often they talk frequently and stay very involved in one another lives. They’ve all grown up so much in the past couple of years, all witnessing one anothers successes and downfalls, all being there to pick up the pieces, whether it’s a broken dream or broken heart. Speaking of broken hearts, “Where’s Bianca?” Katya asks once she realizes the cynical brunette was missing. 

“She went backstage just before you guys got here, she should be out soon cause I think Adore and stuff start at 11” Naomi answers. 

“How are her and Adore?” Katya asks sincerely. The two women broke up about 6 months ago but have been on and off for the better part of those months, trying so hard to figure out how to make it work but both being too stubborn to succeed at it. Adore’s music career is beginning to blossom, she’s been touring for almost a year. She’s young and wants to party, to experience the life of a rockstar, whereas Bianca is settled so deeply into Boston that she can’t just up and leave to follow Adore around the country. It’s made things slightly awkward within their friend group as most of the time the girls never know if they’re together or not. 

“They haven’t spoken to each other in two weeks” Bob replies, Katya just nods her head in understanding. 

“Who wants SHOTS?!” Kim shouts as she walks up to their table, ending the serious conversation and turning it light again. The tall girl is carrying a small tray with four shot glasses, Trixie trails behind her. 

Several shots later all the girls at the table are drunk - besides Katya - but she’s having fun, they’ve relocated to the dance floor and are moving around the small mosh pit, screaming Adore’s songs at the top of their lungs. Bianca joined them seconds before Adore took the stage, a light red lipstick stain on the top of her cheekbone, a light red lipstick that is an exact colour match for the one the girl singing on stage is wearing. The music is loud and the instruments make Katya’s ears ring in a good way, she can feel her voice getting horse from screaming and her face is probably extremely patchy from her sweating her makeup off. 

She’s dancing with Bob when she see’s Trixie out the corner of her eye, she’s talking to a tall man by the bar. He’s got dark cropped hair, and is wearing tight black jeans with a button up tucked in, however the tail of the shirt has lifted out of the waistband of his jeans making him look less put together. it looks like he’s trying to buy her a drink but she motions to the one already in her hand. Katya’s heart drops when the man leans in and whispers in Trixie’s ear, placing a large hand too low on her back that it’s practically sitting on the top of her ass. She can see Trixie’s body visibly stiffen and she takes a small step back, shaking her head with a polite smile plastered on her face. Katya knows that Trixie is a full grown woman that can handle this on her own but she can’t help the need to go and teach this guy a lesson. 

She strides quickly over to the scene unfolding in front of her and wraps a strong arm around Trixie’s slim waist, “Hey babe, come dance with me?” She asks confidently and as if the man standing opposite them was not even there, she notices now that the mans shirt has tiny cartoon cactus’ printed on it and she rolls her eyes internally. Trixie just leans in and sloppily kisses Katya, her wet mouth smudging Katya’s already ruined lipstick. When they pull back the guy is staring, wide eyed and slack jawed, “Excuse us” Trixie mumbles as she directs Katya back to the dance floor. 

Adore always saves her best song for last, as the techno beginning plays Trixie wraps her arms around Katya’s neck, pulling her in closely. She’s drunk and mostly using Katya to steady herself but Katya can’t help teach that guy a lesson, she knows he’s still watching them. 

'Cause every time I see you, it's like all I am is see-through  
We were everything I know it, don't wanna miss it, record it  
I adore you 

When the chorus begins to play Katya slips her thigh between both of Trixie’s, she rests her hands low on her waist and pulls their bodies together. She lifts her head up to make eye contact with the man who is still at the bar and clearly mouths “Mine”. 

She knows jealousy is an ugly trait, and Trixie would probably kill her for making a scene but how dare this man try to talk to her, place a hand on her or even look at her. The man shakes his head and stands up, walking over to the other side of the bar.

Huh take that, Katya thinks to herself. 

Trixie begins to tentatively grind herself down onto Katya’s leg and it draws her back, her eyes are hooded and she’s breathing heavily. “Trix?” Katya prompts. 

“Take me home…” She pauses and grinds quicker against Katya “…Now”. The song comes to an end and that’s all it takes for Katya to bid their friends goodnight and congratulate Adore on a fantastic show. 

She pulls Trixie behind her inside the taxi and places a firm hand on her naked knee, squeezing lightly. “Is that your phone or did you bring me a present?” Trixie asks, feeling the vibrations run through her seat. 

Katya pulls out the device and sees that it’s her Captain calling - fuck this can’t be good. She shows Trixie the phone and she seems to have the same reaction. 

Pressing on the answer button she lifts the phone up to her ear. “Detective Zamo, I’m so sorry to call you so late and on your day off but I’ve just received some terrible news..”, Katya can hear him audible swallow across the line, “What is it Captain?”

“Detective Davis was found murdered”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are sticking around and being so unbelievably patient with me!


End file.
